


BNHA x Reader Inserts

by xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Shoto x reader, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, mha - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 24,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx/pseuds/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx
Summary: Boku No Hero Academia x Reader Inserts, Head Canons, Imagines, Preferences, and Drabbles.





	1. Denki Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki Kaminari + Friends to lovers. [Imagine]

**_There’s no way to say this song’s about someone else, Every time you’re not in my arms, I start to lose myself, Someone please pass me my shades, Don’t let ‘em see me down, You have taken over my days, So tonight I’m going out._ **

**-**

It started at the UA Sports Festival. That’s where Denki first developed a crush on [Y/N].

You guys were best friends, despite that, you had promised each other not to go easy and give it your all.

You ended up winning the match. Maybe it was the high voltage running through his head making him all blerg. Maybe it was because you beat him pretty bloody. He thought you were pretty.

You weren’t just pretty to him, you had a great personality. You were kind and nice, smart and pretty.

You were beautiful, and everything he wanted, he just never realized it was right in front of him.

**-**

**_Yet I’m feeling like, There is no better place than right by your side, I had a little taste, And I’ll only spoil the party anyway, 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, But you’re the only one on my mind._ **

**-**

It was winter brake now. Almost Christmas.

The entire class of 1-A were spending it at an island. You all pitched in to pay for it.

Denki waited for you at the classroom door. He smiled at you as you gathered your stuff and went to catch up to him. That’s when Mina yelled out.

“Your under Mistletoe.”

You stood on your tippy toes and pressed your lips on his. Your soft ones tasted like peaches. He loved it.

He watched a pink, blush adjorn your soft, plush cheeks. You looked beautiful. He wished it could last forever.

He had a little taste of you, and now he never wanted to leave your side.

**-**

**_All these places packed with people, But your face is all I see, And the music’s way too loud, But your voice won’t let me be, So many pretty girls around, They’re just dressing to impress, But the thought of you alone has got me spun, And I don’t know what to say next._ **

**-**

They were on the beach now. Everyone was partying. There were no parents, no teachers, although they did have Iida, but even he needed to let loose sometimes.

He seen Uraraka and Mina, dressed up pretty. But you were all he wanted. He couldn’t get your face out of his head.

He seen Jiro and Momo, they looked great. But the feel of your lips were still in his head. He needed and wanted you. But you weren’t here. Here.

Parties weren’t your thing. You opted to take a walk on the beach. Kaminari left the party. He left it to find you.

**-**

**_Yet I’m feeling like, There is no better place than right by your side, I had a little taste, And I’ll only spoil the party anyway, 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, But you’re the only one on my mind._ **

**-**

Denki found you on the beach. Basking alone under the setting sun, while reading a book.

**_“Hey,”_ **

You looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey, what happened to the party?”

**_“Couldn’t leave a pretty lady like you alone.”_ **

You slightly blushed but frowned.

“You shouldn’t flirt with your best friend.”

**_“Why not?”_ **

Denki was sitting by you now. Hand next to yours. He really wanted to hold it.

“I might fall for you.”

**_“Would falling for me really be that bad?”_ **

He sounded hurt. You rolled your eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that. You just flirt with everyone, it doesn’t mean anything when you flirt with me.”

You stand up, and dust sand off yourself.

“I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.”

**-**

**_I pretend the night is so beautiful, Take a photo with the bros, La da dee, La da da doo, They won’t see through my disguise, Right here behind my eyes, Replaying in my mind, La de da._ **

**-**

Denki went back to the party. With your book in hand. You had left it.

He really reflected on himself. He did flirt with alot if people. It didn’t really mean anything. Not until he realised he loved you.

He made a decision then and there. Tomorrow, he would return your book and tell you he really did love you. He would tell you, his flirting was meaningless, meaningless unless it was with you.

**-**

**_Yet I’m feeling like, There is no better place than right by your side, I had a little taste, And I’ll only spoil the party anyway, 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, But you’re the only one on my mind._ **

**-**

He found you the next day. On the beach look for your book. It was early, the sun was rising.

**_“Looking for something?”_ **

He said as he held up your book. You smiled and took it.

“Thanks.”

You looked at the sunrise and smiled. The colors were pretty. Prettier then you’ve ever seen. An array of yellow, blue, and pink.

“The sunrise, It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

**_“Not as beautiful as you.”_ **

You blushed and sighed.

“I told you not to flirt with me.”

You began to walk away when he said.

**_“What if I told you, my flirting wasn’t meaningless.”_ **

“I’d ask who’s the lucky girl, and tell you not to flirt with other girls.”

**_“It’s you. Your the lucky girl. I fell in love with my best friend.”_ **

You turned around and kissed him.

“I guess I fell in love with my best friend too.”


	2. Eijirou Kirishima/Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly Eijirou Kirishima/Katsuki + Telling her parents. [Head Canon]

💥💪 You, Kirishima, and Bakugo, have been dating for awhile now.

💥💪 An amazing six months. Tonight was your six month anniversary. You wanted to finally tell you parents.

💥💪 You’d told Kiri, and Bakugo’s parents. They loved you, and welcomed you with open arms. A third and second home.

💥💪 You were scared to tell your mom. She was a abrasive women. She didn’t like modern ideas. She often disapproved of you, and things you do. You always tried to get her approvel but it never came.

💥💪 Maybe she’d approve? You had TWO great boyfriends whom you loved. They also had powerful quirks, something your mother thought a spouse needed. What’s not to love.

💥💪You were sat on Bakugos bed, Head leaning on his chest.

💥💪 “Hey, Kacchan?”

💥💪 Bakugo didn’t like when people called him that. Especially not Deku. But he let you and Kiri call him it.

**💥💪 “What’s up Princess?”**

💥💪 You loved how he said Princess. It just rolled off his tongue, and his voice was so soft with you.

💥💪 “Will you and Kiri meet my parents tonight? Please?”

**💥💪 “Of course baby, since you asked so nicely.”**

💥💪 He leaned down, and kissed your lips. His lips felt hot.

💥💪 Kirishima came in the room. He sat down on the bed and nuzzled himself in your neck.

_**💥💪 “Kissin’ without me?”** _

💥💪 He kisses your shoulder, and you kiss his cheek.

💥💪 “Wanna meet my parents?”

💥💪 His hand caresses your cheek.

**_💥💪 “I’d like that.”_ **

💥💪 “It’s settled than. You’ll meet my parents tonight ”

💥💪 You informed your mom you would be having some people over for dinner.

💥💪 To which she responded with a shocked, “I _didn’t know you had friends.”_

💥💪 Your mother could be such a bitch.

💥💪 You set the table, making sure Bakugo was to your right. Kirishima to your left.

💥💪 The boys got there on time. Punctual. You told them if they weren’t punctual, you were braking up.

💥💪 You first presented them to your mother, like a trophy. Just begging for validation.

💥💪 “Mom. This is, Kirishima Eijirou, and Bakugo Katsuki.”

💥💪 “ _Oh, when you said were inviting someone over. I was expecting someone like that Todoroki boy. He’s in your class isn’t he? You should friend him. I hear he’s got quite the quirk.”_

💥💪 Your boyfriends look at you, as if asking, ‘Is she serious?’

💥💪 You notice bakugos fist. It was shaking. You grab it, and soothingly rub your thumb up and down his fist to calm him down.

💥💪 “Mom, I think the foods burning.”

💥💪 You grab your boyfriends hands and drag them to the dinner table.

💥💪 “She can be snarky, and a bitch. Just be respectful.”

💥💪 Your mom and dad sat down across from you guys.

💥💪 You guys put food on your plates.

💥💪 Bakugo leaves his hand resting on your theigh.

💥💪 Your mother starts talking.

_💥💪 “So, when did you become friends with my daughter?”_

💥💪 “Um, actually mom, were dating.”

💥💪 She narrows her eyes.

_💥💪 “Which one?”_

💥💪 “B-both.”

💥💪 Your mother laughs.

_💥💪 “I’m serious honey, which one?”_

💥💪 You clench your fists under the table.

💥💪 Bakugo and Kirishima grab your hand, and lace your fingers together.

💥💪 “Both mom. It’s called Polymorus. All three of us love each other.”

💥💪 Enraged. Probably embarrassed by you. Your mother yells.

_💥💪 “I will not allow my daughter to date two boys, like some common WHORE.”_

💥💪 “Honey-” Your father tried to intervine. The glare she sent him shut him up.

💥💪 Bakugo was ready to flip his shit, but you would let him.

💥💪 “I’m not a whore. We love each other.”

💥💪 “ _GOD. Your probably fucking them both. Pick one, and send the other home before I send them both home.”_

💥💪 You stand up. Still hand in hand with your boyfriends.

💥💪 “Mother. I will not pick between them. We love each other, and God, I am not a whore. I’m a fucking virgin.”

_💥💪 “Do. Not. Ever, raise your voice at me.”_

💥💪 “You know what mother? I’ve always strived for your approval. But I don’t care anymore. Your such a fuckin’ bitch. You push me down, with what could be called verbal abuse. I hate you.”

💥💪 After you yelled at her, you ran upstairs to your room. You threw clothes in a bag, and ran back downstairs.

💥💪 “Come, we’re leaving. Oh, yeah, and Mother? I’m never stepping foot in the house again.”

💥💪 Kiri grabbed your bag, and your three got in Bakugos car.

💥💪 You let the tears fall.

💥💪 They try to comfort you.

💥💪 “You’ve got it all wrong. I’m not sad. I’m happy I finally stood up to my mom.”


	3. Eijirou Kirishima/Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating poly Eijirou/Kirishima. [Head Canon]

💥💪 You were best friends with Kirishima growing up.

💥💪 When you came to the UA, he introduced you to Bakugo. Bam, soon you become a trope of best friends.

💥💪 Despite his attitude towards everyone, Bakugo was nice to you. Maybe that’s what attracted you to him.

💥💪 One day, when you were holed up in your room playing video games. He just compliments you out of the blue. Then he kissed you.

💥💪 You were kinda frantic on the inside. Did it mean something? Was he just being friendly?

💥💪 But this was Bakugo, he doesn’t just kiss people.

💥💪 You decide to let it go, if he likes you, he’ll have to tell you.

💥💪 About a week later you were walking home with Kirishima, and he kisses your cheek.

💥💪 It was sweet and made you blush, but did Bakugo and Kiri have feelings for you?

💥💪 Soon you start noticing a difference in Kirishima and Bakugo. They both always wanted to hold your hand. They wanted to carry your bag and books. They offered to pay for your lunch. They bickered about who could sit next to you.

💥💪 One day Kirishima asks you out, your about to say yes, but then Bakugo asks you out. Conflicted, you tell them both you’ll have to think about it.

💥💪 This goes on for weeks. You just don’t know how to pick. Sweet, manly, Kirishima, or Passionate, hot-headed Bakugo?

💥💪 That’s when they came to you with a third option. They wanted to try a Polyamorous relationship. Where you all three loved each other. It was beneficial for all of you.

💥💪 After you started dating it was blissful.

💥💪 You guys would walk with each of them holding one if your hands.

💥💪 Kirishima would hold your bag, and Bakugo would hold your books.

💥💪 They’d always insist on paying for your lunch unless Bakugo made you guys lunch. (Although if they weren’t paying attention, you’d quickly pay it yourself, and attempt to pay for theirs.)

💥💪 They were ultra protective of you.

💥💪 A lot of the time people made fun of you for having two boyfriends. If they dared hear someone utter such cruel words to you, Kirishima would comfort you, while Bakugo beat them up.

**💥💪 “What did you just call her? Hold my lunch Kiri, I’ve got a fuckin’ little punks ass to kick.”**

💥💪They always walked you home after school. Usually after treating you to something like ice cream and a walk through the park.

💥💪 Let’s face it. They spoil you so much. It’s draining their bank accounts.

💥💪 When you get a part-time job, they always walk you to work, and back.

💥💪 They get crazy jealous.

💥💪 If a guy is staring at you too much, Bakugo will get irked and violet.

**💥💪 “Quit looking at her like she’s a piece of fuckin’ meat.”**

💥💪 Whereas Kiri takes a more gentle approach.

**_💥💪 “Hey man, it’s not very manly to stare at another man's Women.”_ **

💥💪 You have nicknames for each other.

💥💪 You call Kirishima, Kiri, and your strong man.

💥💪 You call Bakugo your, Fiesty boy and Hothead.

💥💪 They call you, Princess, and Kitten.


	4. Eijirou Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Eijirou Kirishima. [Drabble]

💪 You and Kirishima first met when you came to the UA.

TBH I feel like Kirishima would be the perfect boyfriend.

💪 You were both outgoing people so naturally, you became friends with each other.

💪 It was no surprise when you two started dating. You both had major crushes on each other, and we’re anything but subtle about it.

💪 So needless to say your flirt game was strong.

💪 “Hey Kirishima wanna spar?”

💪 “ **Sure! But I ain’t going easy on you.”**

💪 “Wouldn’t count on it. I wanna see how h _ard_ your quirk can get.”

💪 Once you two actually get together, you still flirt, but keep dirty comments on the DL.

💪 You guys tend to make each other blush a lot.

💪 Nicknames!

💪 He calls you Beautiful.

💪 You call him Sunshine.

💪 He’s the type of boyfriend to always be there for you.

💪 When you are sad you can guarantee he’ll be there for you with tissues trying to cheer you up.

💪  **“I gotta see your smile, it wouldn’t be very manly to leave your girlfriend crying.”**

💪 Whenever he’s sad you do everything you can to cheer him up. It isn’t usual for him to be sad. He’s so outgoing, and happy.

💪So when he’s sad, you bet your life you’ll be there for him.

💪 “C'mon, I can’t leave my Sunshine all sad.”

💪 Kirishima isn’t a very jealous person, but sometimes he just needs reminding that he’s yours.

💪 “Kiri, your the only one for me, besides I need a real man.”

💪 Oh, whoa whoa.

💪 YOU on the other hand.

💪 Jealous baby.

💪 “Tch. I don’t like the way she looked at you.”

💪  **“Baby-”**

💪 “I mean, she’s basically eye fucking you.”

💪 “ **Beautiful-”**

💪 “If she looks at you one more time I’m taking action!”

💪  **“[Y/N] shes nothing compared to you, leave it alone. Besides your all I want. All I need.”**

💪 It’s easy for someone to be insecure. Sometimes you gotta remind them that you need them. You want them.

💪 His family loves you.

💪 Overall your that IT couple that everyone aspires to be.


	5. Eijirou Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Eijirou Kirishima [Drabble]

You were by far not a Pro Hero. That was clear to you. Who were you kidding? You were a terrible hero. You should have been better.

 **Requested:** Anonymous

You went up against a villian. But their were so many of them. They over powered you.

You cried in your hands. What if a civilian died? It would have been your fault. All because your week.

Hell, you now had a broken arm and leg. More tears fell.

You felt arms wrap around you.

**“It’s over they’re not going to hurt you again.”**

You stayed like that. His arms around you, comforting you.


	6. Eijirou Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijirou Kirishima + Stuffed animals. [Drabble]

You sat on the couch while watching the movie “Heather’s.” It was one of your favorites and you loved to cuddle while you watched it.

 ****However, your boyfriend Eijirou Kirishima never replied to your texts. Looks like you were stuck with cuddling ‘Eijirou Junior,’ your stuffed red panda.

You never wanted anybody to know about your stuffie named after your boyfriend. Stuffed animals were for children, and you weren’t a child. If someone found out, the teasing would never end. Not even your family knew.

Here you were cuddling your stuffie when you heard the front door open. What? No one was supposed to be home.

You panicked when you heard your boyfriends deep voice.

**_“Is that a stuffed animal?”_ **

You started to blush and stutter.

“N-No. What are you even doing here?”

**_“You texted so I came over. Why are you hiding your stuffed animal it looks so fluffy.”_ **

You blushed. Did he not think stuffed animals were lame? Was it okay to have them? Eijirou picked your stuffed animal up in awe.

**_“It’s so soft, what’s its name?!”_ **

You stuttered. So he thinks stuffed animals are cool. If he found out you named it after him, he’d think you were way creepy. You had one choice. Pretend it was your sisters.

**_“Eijirou Junior. Property of [Y/N].”_ **

Fuck, you’ve been outed by yourself.

“You probably think I’m so weird.”

**_“Weird?! It’s adorable. You have a stuffed animal named after me. I feel so manly.”_ **


	7. Hitoshi Shinso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Hitoshi Shinso. [Drabble]

You didn’t have the best family. They didn’t treat you right. They thought you had a Villians Quirk. Because of this, they put you through years of verbal abuse.

Eventually, the verbal abuse got worse. They started physically hurting you. You didn’t defend yourself. They were your family, how could you hurt them?

They hospitalized you. They left you with a broken rib cage, a broken wrist, and a broken leg.

Upon waking up in the hospital. You refused to talk to anyone. They got Hitoshi out of your emergency contacts. He came to see you immediately.

You told him. The whole truth, about your so-called family.

He paid your ‘Family,’ a visit after you fell asleep. Your dad was there. He punched him. He wouldn’t use his quirk on such scum.

They hurt you. They needed to hurt.

He beat your father good.

**“You touch them again and I’ll kill you.”**

He grabbed your personal belongings and put them in his own room. He would make sure you didn’t see your family ever again. Not if he could help it.


	8. Hitoshi Shinso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi Shinso + Sleeping S/O. [Drabble]

Hitoshi walked in the door to your shared apartment. He had just spent the day doing exhausting hero work. All he wanted was to come home and sleep. (And see his beautiful girlfriend of course.)

He opened the door and walked past the kitchen insights of you. He found you curled up on the sofa. [Cats Name] laid in your lap.

A small some braced his face. His smile widened once he took in your clothes. They were his. You were wearing his clothes, and he thought it was adorable.

It was midnight, he assumed you were waiting up for him. He went to pick you up and take you to bed when he heard you utter his name.

“Hitoshi.”

So gracefully. You often said things in your sleep, but knowing you had him in your dreams made him happy.

**“C'mon kitten let’s get you in bed.”**

Putting the cat gracefully on the floor. He picked you up and carried you to bed. [Cats Name] trailing behind.

A happy little family you were.


	9. Izuku Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya + Pet names. [Head Canon]

🐢 Izuku and you have been dating for about a month.

🐢 He wants to try pet names.

🐢 Because let’s be real: Izuku is a softie

🐢 He sees couples on the street, or on TV, and when they say that cute stuff, he melts.

🐢 He doesn’t know how to do it.

🐢 Because he is the shy turtle after all.

🐢 So here you guys are.

🐢 Just walking together.

🐢 Enjoying the day and each others presence.

🐢 When you come across a kitten.

🐢 “Oooh, Deku! Look”

🐢 He smiles seeing your joyful expression.

🐢 **“It’s soft, I wonder if it has any owners.”**

🐢 You smile up at him.

🐢 “She looks so scrawny, she probably doesn’t. Can we keep her??!” You ask him.

🐢 **“Aren’t your parents allergic?”**

🐢 She pouts.

🐢 “Yeah… But what if we kept her at your house…?

🐢"Please _Baby_ "

🐢 He was a sucker for you.

🐢 Once you called him baby. It was like an out of body experience.

🐢 Better than those sappy movies.

🐢 He smiles.

🐢 **“Anything for you B** **aby.** ”


	10. Izuku Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya + S/O's protective pet. [Head Canon]

🐢 You and Izuku have been dating for about 4 months.

🐢 You and Izuku have finally decided to take that major step in the relationship.

🐢 Meeting Your Dog.

🐢 Now, you had a very protective pet.

🐢 You had always joked with Izuku about it.

🐢 He didn’t think you were THAT serious about your pet being protective.

🐢 Izuku arrived at your house.

🐢 He knocked on the door.

🐢 He heard faint dog barks as he waited for someone to answer the door.

🐢 The door opened and there you were a small [Dog Color] dog in your arms.

🐢 “Hey Zu, come in.”

🐢 You disappeared into your house. Him trailing behind.

🐢 You sat in your living room and put the dog on the floor.

🐢 The small dog started wagging its tail and panting.

🐢 “Izuku this is [Dog Name]”

🐢 **“He’s cute”**

🐢 Izuku went to sit next to you.

🐢 When [Dog Name] started growling.

🐢 Izuku abruptly stands up.

🐢 What did I do wrong? He thinks.

🐢 Silly Izuku you told him [D/N] was protective.

🐢 You chuckle.

🐢 “Get up here [D/N]”

🐢 Your dog climbs on the couch and sits in your lap.

🐢 You pat the couch and Izuku sits next to you.

🐢 “Don’t look so scared, he’s just protective.”

🐢 Izuku starts petting him.

🐢 The dog just growls.

🐢 After a while [D/N] stops growling.

🐢 “Aww, he’s warming up to you.”

🐢 Izuku smiled.

🐢 All your friends told Izuku:

🐢 “Make that dog like you. If [D/N] doesn’t like someone, [Y/N] gets rid of them within a week. [D/N] hates everyone.”

🐢 Seems [D/N] hates everyone but Izuku.

🐢 Izuku made a mental note to buy a bone or something next time.

🐢 Maybe then [D/N] would let you hold hands.

**Bonus:**

🐶 No matter how much I barked at that green haired boy. He kept trying to pet me.

🐶 Seems like he’s the one for [Y/N]

🐶 If he isn’t I’ll bite him.


	11. Izuku Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Izuku Midoriya. [Head Canon]

🐢 Much like his hero fanatics.

🐢 Izuku was a Christmas fanatic.

🐢 Both you and he counted down the seconds to Christmas.

🐢 You sleep over at Izukus Christmas Eve.

🐢 Of course, his mom is okay with it. She loves you.

🐢 You excitedly wake him up at 5 am.

🐢 “Izuku. Izuku. Izuku. Wake upppp~”

🐢 “ **IM UP!!”**

🐢 He yells jumping out of bed.

🐢 “Let’s wait to wake your mom up.”

🐢 You guys cuddle in bed for two hours watching Christmas movies.

🐢 When you deem it time to actually get up.

🐢 You guys make breakfast.

🐢 You make some pancakes while he makes some bacon.

🐢 Letting his mom just enjoy her tea. It was your gift to her.

🐢 Prancing around the kitchen with music playing.

🐢 Sneaky cheek kisses.

🐢 Back hugs.

🐢 After breakfast, you open gifts.

🐢 You open his first. A beautiful heart shaped neckless.

🐢 Inside was a picture of you and Deku.

🐢 The back had the date of when you met.

🐢 You smile and hug him.

🐢 “Now my gift for you feels lame and cheap.”

🐢 He opens your gift.

🐢 You had taken one of Deku's hero notebooks.

🐢 The one Bakugo destroyed.

🐢 You rewrote all the notes and laminated them so they couldn’t be destroyed.

🐢  **“It’s not lame and cheap. It’s perfect. Besides Christmas isn’t about gifts. It’s about spending it with someone you love. You.”**

🐢 You grab his hand.

🐢 “I wouldn’t rather spend my Christmas any other way.”


	12. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Trying to fix your marriage. [Imagine]

**_Stay, for tonight, If you want to, I can show you, What my dreams are made of, As I’m dreaming of your face._ **

**-**

You had married the great, ‘King Explosion Murder,’ Katsuki Bakugo.

Everyone knew Katsuki had anger issues. But that didn’t stop you from going out with him. It didn’t stop you from falling for him. It didn’t stop you from marrying him.

But his anger issues were getting too hard to handle. He’d come home late and stressed. He would yell at you, and say things he’d regret. You couldn’t take it anymore. You were his wife and deserved better. So you packed your bags.

**_“Think about this.”_ **

“I did, I think we need space. J-just for a little bit. It’s just temporary, I promise.”

**_“Fuck.”_ **

Katsuki punched the wall, as he watched you walk out the door, bags in hand.

**-**

**_I’ve been away, for a long time, Such a long time, And I miss you there, I can’t imagine being anywhere else, I can’t imagine being anywhere else, but here._ **

**-**

You came back. You always would. You couldn’t stay away. No matter how many insults he would throw your way. No matter how many arguments and fights you had. It wasn’t healthy but you would do it. You were bubbly and cheerful, you had faith in him.

**_“I missed you.”_ **

He wrapped his arms around your frame.

**_“I’m gonna try to be better. I’m sorry I’m fuckin’ shitty.”_ **

The tears almost fell from his eyes. He thought he lost you. He thought you were gonna be gone forever. He wanted to change for you. Be better for you. A tear rolled down his cheek. You cupped his cheeks and wiped the tear away. You connected your soft lips to his.

“It’s okay. We’ll get through this. We always do.”

**-**

**_How the hell did you ever pick me, Honestly, I could sing you a song, But I don’t think words can express your beauty, It’s singing to me._ **

**-**

Katsuki had you in bed with him. He laid there admiring your beauty. It was indescribable. It was true, you were too good for him. He’d been trying, he wanted everything to be okay. But something had been eating him up. Why, out of all the boys, Todoroki, Kirishima, boys more deserving, did you chose him?

**_“Why the hell did you agree to go out with me in high school.”_ **

“Well, you weren’t as mean to me as you were with everyone else. I guess you could say I just saw something in you, plus you were super hot.”

He kisses your collar bone, and your neck, he starts sucking on your sweet spot, you can tell where it went from there.

**-**

**_How the hell did we end up like this, You bring out the beast in me, I fell in love from the moment we kissed, Since then we’ve been history_ **

**-**

You stared down at the little plus sign. You were pregnant. Even if you wanted to leave him, you couldn’t. You were carrying his baby. You wanted to cry, but what good would that do? You were pregnant, and nothing could change that.

“Katsuki.”

**_“Yeah?”_ **

“I’m pregnant.”

**_“Fuck, are you serious?”_ **

“Yes.”

He got up and walked out the door. You didn’t know where he went, or if he would come back. But you stayed positive. Even if he left you, you would do this.

**-**

**_They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need, Please stay, as long as you need, Can’t promise that things won’t be broken, But I swear, that I will never leave, Please stay, forever with me._ **

**-**

It was around 10 PM when he walked back in that door. You hugged him, tears running down your face.

“I thought you left.”

**_“Hey, I’m not leaving. Leaving because your pregnant is just dumb. I just went to clear my head. I can’t promise things will always be good. I’m shit, you deserve better. I have anger issues. But fuck, I’ll always be here for you.”_ **

He got in his knees and he kissed your stomach.

**_“For both of you. I’ll be here for both of you.”_ **

**-**

**_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, What my dreams are made of, Can’t fall asleep, can’t fall asleep, I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night, As I dream of you, I’ll fall in love, you’ll fall in love, It could mean everything, everything to me, I can’t imagine being anywhere else_ **

**-**

You were three months pregnant now. Laying in bed you couldn’t sleep. You shook Katsuki awake. But he was already up.

**_“Why are you awake?”_ **

“I was having cravings. Why are you awake?”

**_“I was thinking about how fuckin’ lucky I am to have you. I’m surprised you didn’t leave a long time ago.”_ **

“I told you, we’ll get through this together. You’ve been trying. You’ve been getting better with your anger issues. Now, go get me some Nutella and pickles.”

**-**

**_They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need, Please stay, as long as you need, Can’t promise that things won’t be broken, But I swear, that I will never leave, Please stay, forever with me._ **

**-**

You were five months pregnant now. The cravings and anger issues were horrible. Your hormones were all over the place. You and Katsuki had gotten into horrible fights. That you had actually started.

“I’m sorry.”

You uttered it out, on the verge of tears. Katsuki looked at you confused, you guys had been watching TV, it wasn’t even a sad show. Katsuki had started rubbing your shoulders, concerned for you. He knew with your pregnancy you were all over the place.

**_“What for?”_ **

“I’m a horrible wife. I start fights, I yell at you, I wake up at odd hours and make you get me weird food.”

**_“Hey, it’s just your hormones, besides now I know what it feels like living with me.”_ **

**-**

**_The way that we are, Is the reason I stay, As long as you’re here with me, I know we’ll be okay, The way that we are, Is the reason I stay, As long as you’re here with me, I know I’ll be okay._ **

**-**

Your eight months pregnant now. You woke up in the middle of the night. You were having unbearable stomach pains. You shook Katsuki awake.

“Katuki, wake up.”

**_“Can’t you have your Nutella pickles in the morning.”_ **

“No- agh. Suki, somethings wrong, it hurts.”

Fully alert now, Katsuki jumps up. He gets out of bed and puts his shoes on.

**_“Take deep breathes, it’s gonna be okay.”_ **

Katsuki picks you up bridal style and carries you out to the car, he then drives you to the hospital, worried but he didn’t let it show.

**-**

**_They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need, Please stay, as long as you need, Can’t promise that things won’t be broken, But I swear, that I will never leave, Please stay, forever with me._ **

**-**

You sat in a hospital bed. Katsuki was in a chair next to you. He was holding your hand, while you hold your bundle of joy in your other arm.

She had hair like Katsukis and your eyes. She had his nose and your chin. She was the perfect mixture of you both.

“Look at what we did.”

**_“She’s so perfect, just like you.”_ **

“She’s got your hair.”

_**“I’m never leaving you guys, ever. You're my forever.”** _

**-**

**_They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need, Please stay, as long as you need, Can’t promise that things won’t be broken, But I swear, that I will never leave, Please stay, forever with me_ **

**-**

It’s been four years now. Everything wasn’t perfect. You guys had your ups and downs. You had fights, but you always forgave each other. No healthy relationship has no fights.

Katsuki had gotten his anger under control. If he was angry, he would take a deep breath and calm down. Most importantly of all, he never raised his voice or swore around his little girl. Although he did have his slip-ups.

**_“Shit, [Y/N] is gonna kill me.”_ **

Katsuki picked up his daughter so she wouldn’t step in any glass from the broken vase he broke. It was your favorite.

**_“Daddy, you swore.”_ **

Your daughter put her hands on her cheeks in adoring shocked fashion.

**_“Tch, yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll put stupid money in the curse jar.”_ **

He hated not swearing. He really hated that curse jar. But he loved you, and he loved [Daughters Name.]

Katsuki really changed his attitude. He became a better man for you, or rather, you made him a better man. You and your daughter were his everything. His forever.


	13. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Meeting your abusive ex. [Imagine]

Katsuki met you in UA. It wasn’t long before he fell for you. You were beautiful and confident. You weren’t afraid to tell people to fuck off. Or use words like Ass and Bitch. That’s how you ended up being his girlfriend.

Katsuki Bakugo was by no means in any way soft. But you made him soft without even trying. That’s why you were out walking along the beach while the sun was setting.

Katsuki held your hand in his. He smiled at the comparison of your small hand in his big one.

“Quit smiling you jerk.”

Katsuki just grins wider. He brings your joined hands up to his face and kissed your knuckled.

**_“I thought you wanted me to smile more.”_ **

“Not when your smiling at my small hands.”

**_“I like your small hands.”_ **

“You are so soft for me-”

You began to tease your boyfriend when you trailed off. You heard someone calling your name. A voice you hadn’t heard in a long time. A long forgotten voice you dreaded. A voice you never wanted to hear again.

_“[Y/N.] Is that really you? You look great!”_

You started at your ex. You remembered the way he treated you when you were together. He verbally abused you and made you feel like you deserved it.

He used you sexually, even when you said no. He would verbally bully and coerce you into it. It wasn’t even pleasurable for you. Every day was a battle, mentally and sometimes physically with him.

[Ex’s Name] reached out to hug you. You frowned to yourself and took a step closer to Katsuki. You wrapped your arm on his and leaned into him.

[Ex’s Name] faked a smile at your rejection to hug him. You knew what he was really like though. You saw through it. You hated how he could come up to you and act all chummy. Like he hadn’t ever hurt you. Like you were great friends.

_“We should get lunch sometime and catch up.”_

Katsuki clenched jaw. First, this guy interrupts their date, then he tries hugging his girlfriend, now he wants to see her for lunch. Katsuki was getting very angry but tried keeping his cool for you.

You finally speak up. Although, your voice was very timid and quiet. Katsuki thought it was very weird. You, his confident, girlfriend, were replaced by some skittish shy girl.

“[Ex’s Name] we... We broke up for a reason…”

_“Don’t be so stuck up.”_

You squeezed yourself even more into Katsuki’s side. Katsuki finally got it. Why you were so timid. So skittish. Why you shyed yourself into him. He remembered you mentioned an abusive ex awhile ago. He remembered how sad and scared you looked when talking about it.

Katsuki gives your hand a reassuring squeeze and he kisses the top of your head. He pulls away from you and punches your ex.

**_“So you're the guy that abused [Y/N]?”_ **

_“Not like she didn’t deserve it.”_

Katsuki punches him again. This time it made a crunching sound and probably broke his nose.

**_“Don’t ever say that about such an amazing person. I don’t know how she ever got with a shitty extra like you.”_ **

[Ex’s Name] punches Katsuki back. It didn’t do much, just cut his cheek.

_“That worthless bitch was nothing but a waste if my time.”_

Katsuki punched [Ex’s Name] so hard he hits the ground.

**_“Tch. The only worthless one here is you. Your so worthless I didn’t even need to use my quirk on you.”_ **

Katsuki kicked him, and kicked him, until [Ex’s Name] was ready to pass out.

**_“Don’t ever talk to [Y/N] again. Or I’ll fuckin’ kill you, you shitty bastard.”_ **

Katsuki left him laying on the ground like that. He walked over to you and caressed your cheek. You shivered under his touch. Not because you were scared. You were just shaken up at the sight of Katsuki and [Ex’s Name] fighting.

**_“Fuckin’ extra ruined our date.”_ **

You buried your head in his shoulder. Smiling at the warmth and comfort.

“I’m sorry that happened.”

**_“Don’t be, we both know I’ve been dying to do that from the first moment you told me about him. You know I’d never hurt you like some damn extra right?”_ **

“Yeah. You always treat me like a princess.”

Katsuki grabs your hand and kisses your head.

**_“Because you are my princess. How about we finish our date?”_ **

“I’d like that.”


	14. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Strong S/O. [Imagine]

You and Bakugo were dating, for a few months now. The relationship was fresh but you guys have enjoyed every minute of it. I guess what really drew you his to each other was your tempers and bad mouth.

UA was hosting a fair, a carnival of sorts, games, and prizes, and rides of sorts.

You and Bakugo were attending it together of course. However, despite being with you, he was getting really pissed off.

Kirishima being the best friend he is made Bakugo aware he was supposed to be ‘Manly and win his girlfriend a prize.’

Easy right? Just a few carnival games right? Should be easy to beat. Or so he thought.

First Bakugo took you to 'Ring Toss.’ He failed miserably. “ **WHAT THE FUCK.”**  He yelled. It’s just ring toss why can’t he beat it?

'Tch, whatever I’ll beat a different game.’

Taking you to a different game, 'Darts,’ this time. He swore he was gonna get you a prize. First, he paid the operator man, then shot the darts at balloons.

“That wins you one of the small stuffed animals.”

The small stuffed animals were as small as your palm. Frowning Bakugo took a small lizard and gave it to you. You smiled at him.

**“You gotta be fucking kidding me. These games are fucking rigged. That’s why I can’t win a big prize.”**

_“Right.”_

**“Tch. Let’s go to a different game.”**

Bakugo dragged you to another game. You had to collect duckies in water, based on your points you got a small or big prize.

Easy right? Its child’s play.

So Bakugo tried. You just stood next to him, watching amused whilst you ate cotton candy.

In the end, Bakugo got a plastic neckless.

 **“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. YOU RIGGED THE GAME.”**  

He yelled at the game operator. Dragging Bakugo away unamused, you say:

“There’s Kiri, let’s go say hi, and not murder innocent people.”

He huffed but complied.

**“Hey, Kiri,”**

“Hey, Bakugo, [Y/N], did Bakugo win you that.”

Smiling you nod. Kirishima drags Bakugo off.

“Listen, man, do the 'Strong man,’ game. You can’t lose, win your women a prize.”

 **“This is fuckin’ stupid.”** He grumbled but listened.

Going back to [Y/N] he takes your hand and drags you to the 'Strong Man,’ game. Paying the guy five dollars, Bakugo tries but fails.

**“WHAT THE FUCK. FUCK! I SHOULD WIN. I’M BETTER AND ALL OF YOU ARE JUST EXTRAS”**

Sighing you pay the guy five dollars. Using your strength quirk you win.

“Bakugo sweetie, I won you something.”

Grumbling he takes the huge teddy from you.

**“I’m supposed to win YOU a stupid prize.”**

“Now LISTEN HERE YOU DICK. YOU’VE DRAGGED ME ALL OVER AND I JUST WON YOU A PRIZE. Be a grateful little shit and take me to the Ferris wheel.”

**“DON’T YELL AT ME WOMEN. And Thanks for the prize.”**

“Didn’t know you had manners Kacchan.”

**“Only for my strong women.”**


	15. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Villain. [Imagine]

You were Dabi’s twin sister. You joined the League of Villians together. That meaning you did everything together. Including fighting and wreaking havoc. You and Dabi were sent to destroy some stuff in the city. Distract the heroes while Shigaraki infiltrates the UA. You were currently destroying a bank.

“Shigaraki didn’t say take money.”

Dabi chuckled while grabbing more.

_“Were Villians [V/N].”_

“I suppose your right, might as well take some seeing as there will be no bank when we’re done.”

Slipping some in your pocket, you blow up another vault.

 _“Tch. Looks like we’ve got company.”_ Dabi growled out.

**“Well if it isn’t the fuckin’ infamous Dabi and [V/N]”**

You let out a throaty chuckle.

“Well, well, well, looks like the famous King of Explode-kills.”

 **“So you’ve heard of me.”** He says proudly.

“Of course, who could forget a ridiculous name like that.”

**“You’re gonna pay.”**

Blasting you with an explosion, you counteract with your own. Whilst Dabi hits him from behind.

“Don’t intervene, I wanna take this one by myself.”

_“Tch, whatever.”_

Dabi stretches his arms and runs off to watch your back from other heroes.

**“You know, you could come to the heroes. Plea that your brother forced you.”**

“Why would I do that? Maybe I enjoy this lifestyle?”

You blast him. Knocking him down. You let him get up. A little game of cat and mouse. You liked to play with your preys.

**“Who could fuckin’ love that lifestyle.”**

He blasted you, knocking you off guard.

**“If that’s your choice. I’ll have to kill you.”**

He hit you again. Never once had a hero wanted to kill you. They all saw you as a victim. Forced by her brother into villainy. They’d all try to save you. Turn you good.

“I’d rather die than betray my brother by going with you.”

_“[V/N], Hurry up or I’ll finish him.”_

Blasting him till he was down. One more hit could kill him. But you hesitate. Dabi goes to do it.

“Wait, don’t kill him.”

_“You know I have to.”_

“I- I just wanna see how he turns out. He’s not like usual heroes. I- If things go well, he could be one of us.”

_“Fine.”_

You and Dabi take off running. Opposite directions. But the damn Hero gets up. Leading him into an ally. You blast him down again. You straddle him.

“You’re not like most heroes. I look forward to seeing you in the battlefield again.”

You kiss him. For some reason, he kissed back.

Definitely not like normal heroes.

**“You're not like most Villians.”**

That’s the thing though. He could have killed you in that intimate moment. You could have killed him too.


	16. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Helping you babysit. [Imagine]

You sighed as your parents walked out the door. You had planned to see Katsuki today. But it looked like you’d have to babysit your little brother. Maybe your plans didn’t have to be crushed? Instead of going to Katsuki, you’d have him come here. Smiling, you pulled your phone out.

 **[Your Name]:**  Come Over. Xx

 **Explodo Boi:**  No.

 **[Your Name]:**  My parents aren’t home... Xxx

 **Explodo Boi:**  Omw

You snickered to yourself. He sure was in for a shocker when he arrives and sees just because your parents aren’t home, doesn’t mean your alone.

_“What’s so funny?”_

Your little brother asked you, looking away from the animated cartoon on TV. You smiled at him.

“Nothing important. Katsuki is coming over.”

Your little brother jumped up happily. He loved Katsuki. Of course he did. They were both loud, and destructive, not to mention he practically worshipped the ground Katsuki walked on. It gave Katsuki quite the ego. Whatever Katsuki did, [Your Little Brothers Name], copied. To him, Katsuki was like All Might is to Midoriya.

It was quite cute sometimes. Sometimes. Katsuki did teach him bad things, like a bad attitude, and a horrid mouth. Not that you could call the kettle black. You also had a bad potty mouth. At least with Katsuki around you had someone to blame for your little brothers new found knowledge of bad words.

**_KNOCK._ **

**_KNOCK._ **

**_KNOCK._ **

Your boyfriends aggressive and eager knocks alerted you he was here. You let him in, and he immediately puts his hands on your hips and kisses you aggressively. Although you enjoyed it, your brother had to ruin it. He little kid screeches could be heard.

_“Ew. Don’t kiss my sister.”_

“I agree, I mean, a hello first would be nice.”

Katsuki aggressively pouts.

**_“Hi. I thought you were home alone.”_ **

“No, I said my parents were gone. I didn’t say whether or not they took [Your Little Brothers Name].”

He walked farther in your house, still pouting but now quietly muttering. All you could make out was:

**_“Fuckin’ tease. Tricked me.”_ **

Your little brother took your boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the other room.

_“Play with me Katuki.”_

You sighed at your little brother and overgrown child of a boyfriend as they played together. They liked to rough house together. As rough as Katsuki was, he made sure he was gentle with your brother.

Watching them play together was a sight to see, at moments it was funny but cute. Katsuki really cared for you, that meant also caring for your brother. Had it been any other kid, he would have thrown a rampage fit about having to hang around a snotty brat.

After watching them play for a while, you walked to the kitchen to start dinner. Soon you felt Katsuki’s warm hands on your hips as you chopped Vegetables. His hands were on your hips, pulling your close to each other, and his face was in the crook of your neck, watching you work.

“Stop distracting me, I’ll cut my finger, besides [Brothers Name] might see.”

Katsuki let out a hefty, soft laugh.

**_“Oh please, like that’s stopped us before?”_ **

Your face turned a crimson red, remembering it has in fact never stopped you before.

“Still... I’m cooking. You know, you could help.”

**_“I do it better anyway.”_ **

You rolled your eyes at his cocky attitude and dumped vegetables in front of him. He started cutting them up and cooking. Honestly, you would have let him cook by himself, but that would just make his ego, and ‘I cook better than you’ attitude even bigger. Your little brother came into the room.

_“Kacchan? Can I help?”_

Katsuki lifted your brother on a stool and showed him a knife.

**_“Always be fuckin’ careful with knives. They’re fuckin’ dangerous.”_ **

You watched with a smile as Katsuki explained how to cook and safety in the kitchen. It was adorable. Despite his vocabulary, Katsuki was a good babysitter. He was with you at least. It was days like this you loved. Where Katsuki was tame and soft. Where you made soft sweet memories.


	17. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Forgetting S/O's birthday. [Head Canon]

💥 For starters, Bakugo is with someone just as hot-headed as him.

💥 They help keep him in line.

💥 So when he forgets Y/Ns birthday he’s in trouble.

💥 How dare he forget your birthday.

💥 This was your day.

💥 As your boyfriend, he should at least tell you happy birthday.

💥 Who cares about some dumb gift.

💥 You just wanted to be remembered.

💥 Your heart ached.

💥 He forgot me?.

💥 That sadness turned to anger.

💥 How dare he.

💥 Who does he think he is?

💥 Forgetting your girlfriends birthday?

💥 Oh, No. There will be hell to pay.

💥 Tossing on your shoes, and jacket, you march to his house.

💥 “Katsuki open up.”

💥 His sister answers the door and gives you a sympathetic look.

💥 Even she knew it was your birthday.

💥 _“He’s in his bedroom, don’t hurt him too badly.”_

💥 You stomp up there.

💥 You swing his door open.

💥 “ **Y/N what are you doing here?”**

💥 “What am I doing here?”

💥 “WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!”

💥 “You- You little mofo forgot my birthday, that’s what I’m doing here.”

💥 “ **Fuck!”**

💥 “Fuck is right. I want an apology right now.”

💥 “ **Tch, it’s just a birthday.”**

💥 Just a birthday.

💥 Wow. That hurt. You’d be crying right now if it weren’t for your hot-headedness.

💥 “Just a birthday? JUST A BIRTHDAY. ITS THE DAMN DAY EARTH WAS BLESSED WITH ME! YOUR GIRLFRIEND.”

💥 Scoffing, at his lack of response. You could tell he slightly regretted his comment though.

💥 “I’m still waiting for my apology.”

💥  **“Fine I’m sorry.”**

💥 “That’s a shitty apology.”

**💥 "Fine, go home so I can show up at your shitty house, with shitty flowers, and a shitty gift.“**

💥 You didn’t need all of that. Just a more heartfelt apology. But you’d take it.

💥 "Better.”

💥 You kiss his cheek and walk home.


	18. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Katsuki Bakugo. [Head Canon]

💥 Bakugo and you had a Christmas tradition.

💥 Every year, you’d go to his house, make cookies together, exchange gifts, and watch Christmas movies together. Then you’d fall asleep on each other.

💥 No matter how much he denies it. He’s actually a big cuddler.

💥 Bakugo and you were making cookies.

💥 You both had a tooth for spicy things. Therefore you both put spicy stuff on the cookies.

💥 Like red-hot cinnamon candy.

💥 and peppermint.

💥 “These are gonna taste so good.”

💥  **“Of course they are. I made them.”**

💥 “HEY. I helped.”

💥 He Huffs.

💥  **“Fine! Maybe they’ll taste good because you helped a little bit.”**

💥 You lean up and kiss him on the cheek. But he turns and you catch his lips instead.

💥 Cheeky Bastard.

💥 “Let’s exchange gifts now!”

💥 “ **About your gift… I know we always get each other a gift. But stuff happened…”**

💥 He trailed off.

💥 “I swear to god Bakugo. If you forgot to get me a gift. I will choke you with a cookie.”

💥 He smirks.

💥 “ **If you’d let me finish. Stuff happened. I had extra money. Got you 3 gifts like an awesome boyfriend”**

💥 ‘Extra money.’ meant he saw Todoroki got you a gift and got jealous.

💥 Such a cute, jealous baby.

💥 “An awesome boyfriend you are.”

💥 You kissed his cheek.

💥 Which led to lips.

💥 Well… Needless to say, gifts and movies were forgotten.


	19. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Enemies to lovers. [Head Canon]

💥 You and Bakugo were a far cry from being friends.

💥 In fact you could say you were enemies.

💥 You hated him, and he hated you. Or at least that’s what you thought.

💥 You hated the fact that he thought he was better than everyone.

💥 You hated that he called everyone extras.

💥 You hated that he called you an extra.

💥 You hated how he swore all the time.

💥 Little did you know, a snowstorm was gonna change that.

💥 The day started out pretty regular. You woke up, started your routine, went to school started classes.

💥 Soon lunch rolled around, you say down at your usual table with your brother Kirishima.

💥 Unfortunately, Kirishima brought Bakugo with him. Although Kirishima and you were siblings, you shared all your friends, except Bakugo. No matter how much he tried to make you guys get along, you didn’t.

💥  **“Tch. Do we have to eat lunch with her.”**

💥 “Well, she’s my sister Bakugo.”

💥 You tried not to let that hurt you. Secretly under all the hate, you were crushing on Bakugo. Instead of thinking about the hurt, you push it under hate.

💥 You scoff, “What? Too good to sit next to an extra now?”

💥 “[Y/N].” Kirishima starts to scold you like usual.

💥 So Bakugo can make comments about you. But you're supposed to be the bigger person and not do anything?

💥 ‘New flash Kirishima. I’m a petty person.’

💥 Wanting to get the last word in, you get up and walk away. But he has to open his mouth.

💥  **“You say I have a big fuckin’ ego, but your to fuckin’ good to sit with me.”**

💥 “You didn’t wanna sit by me f _irst._ ”

💥 “ **So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it, E _xtra.”_**

💥 Things escalated quickly from there.

💥 “Both of you, detention for a week.”

💥 Great just great, Mr. Aizawa, found you fighting with your quirks.

💥 Glaring at Bakugo, you storm off hoping to find a way to get out of detention with him.

💥 Turns out there is no way to get out of detention. Thankfully, Bakugo left you alone during it. You both sat at opposite ends of the classroom, silent, working on homework.

💥 After Detentions out, you bolt for the school doors. But find them stuck.

💥 “Damn It!”

💥 Bakugo not far behind you, push and pulls on the door when that doesn’t work, he blows it. “ **FUCK.”**

💥 You were snowed in.

💥 “Looks like we're stuck together tonight.”

**💥 “Fan’ Fucking’ Tastic’”**

💥 Deciding you would rather not fight and destroy the school you walk off.

**💥 “Where you fuckin’ going?”**

💥 “Raid the teacher's lounge.”

💥 It wasn’t until half an hour until Bakugo showed up.

💥 “ **Are you seriously drinking right now?”**

💥 You were cosied up on a couch, drinking Mr. Aizawas secret stash. Or maybe it was All Mights?

💥 Bakugos voice sounds less angry? Kinda velvety But you blamed that on the alcohol.

💥 “Why not? Better than fighting with you. It’s clear you would rather be here with anyone else, Izuku even.”

**💥 “Where’d you get that fuckin’ idea?”**

💥 You let out a humourless laugh, “'Fan’ Fuckin'Tastic”? Besides you hate me, everyone knows that.“

💥  **"I never said I hated you, besides you act likde you hate me.”**

💥 “You never said you  **d** _idn’t_ hate me. Besides, I only act like that, because you called me an Extra, and stuff…”

💥 The real reason you hated Bakugo was because he called you an Extra, you had a crush on him, it was easy to mask hurt with anger.

💥  **“I call everyone Extras. I don’t hate you.”**

💥 For some reason, Bakugo grabbed the alcohol, when he reached for the alcohol, he looked into your eyes.

💥 He looked and something compelled him to just kiss you.

💥 Something compelled you to kiss back.

💥 Breaking away you whisper, “I don’t hate you either.”


	20. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Enemies to lovers. Ver #2. [Head Canon]

💥 You didn’t like Bakugo.

💥 Bakugo didn’t like you.

💥 To be honest, you couldn’t even remember why. That’s just the way it was.

💥 It’s been like that for as long as you could remember.

💥 You guys were at it again.

💥 Arguing and yelling.

💥 “Why are YOU such an ASS!”

**💥 “WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH!”**

💥 You didn’t even know how the argument started.

💥 You were just eating lunch with your best friend Kiri, when he shows up, sits down and chaos broke out.

💥 Wanting the last word, Bakugo storms off.

_**💥 “God, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.”** _

💥 You look at your best friend appalled.

💥 “Sexual tension? Sexual tension?! Ugh, I would never sleep with him. I wouldn’t even touch him with a 10 foot pole.”

💥 Kirishima laughs.

💥 “R _ **ight. You just need to sleep with him and get it over with. I’m sick of the arguing.”**_

💥 “Ugh, you’ve made me lose my appetite.”

💥 You get up and head for class.

💥 Little did you know, a certain redhead was making plans.

💥 You were on your couch taking a nap when banging on the door woke you up.

💥 “Jesus Christ, I’m gonna kill whoever woke me up.”

💥 Looking in the mirror you quickly make your self look presentable.

💥 You open the door.

💥 “Hello-”

💥 “ **I know you fuckin’ took it.”**

💥 “Took what?”

**💥 “My Fuckin’ Bag.”**

💥 “Why Would I Want Your Shitty Bag?”

**💥 “CAUSE YOUR A FUCKIN’ BITCH.”**

💥 “WELL YOU'RE A DAMN ASS.”

**💥 “FUCK YOU, JUST GIVE ME MY BAG, I KNOW YOU TOOK IT.”**

💥 “I DIDN’T FUCKIN’ TAKE IT.”

**💥 “YEAH, YOU DID.”**

💥 “I DIDN’T! YOU DICK.”

**💥 “FUCK YOU, YOUR HAIR’S PRETTY.”**

💥 “WELL YOU- Wait, what did you just say.”

💥 Both your faces heat up.

**💥 “I said, your hair’s really shitty…”**

💥 “Well your face is shaped like a dick-”

💥 It happened so sudden.

💥 He kissed you.

💥 His rough hot lips on yours.

💥 You kissed back for some reason.

💥 You guys push each other away.

💥 “Wow… Erm… I mean, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.”

**💥 “I DON’T KNOW.”**

💥 “Well, uh, well, wanna do it again?”

**💥 “I mean… If you wanna..”**

💥 You crash your lips on his.

💥 Your lips move in sync and your tongues fight for dominance.

💥 He trails kisses down your jawline.

💥 He kisses your neck while you moan out.

💥 He sucks on the area between your neck and shoulder, making you moan out in delight.

💥 There would surely be a Hickie there tomorrow.

💥 You moan out. “Wanna, uh, go to the bedroom.”

💥 His hot breath tickles your ear.

**💥 “Yeah.”**


	21. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Valentines Day. [Head Canon]

💥 Katsuki Bakugo is many words.

💥 But one of those words is not Soft.

💥 He was destructive.

💥 He yelled.

💥 Oh, god. The foul language he used.

💥 However it was Valentine's day, and perhaps all the couple’s were making him sentimental.

💥 Or maybe it was the smile you had on your face all day.

💥 He had a major crush on you, and it was the #1 romantic day of the year.

💥 What if someone like Izuku sweet you off your feet?

💥 No.

💥 He wouldn’t let that happen.

💥 He approached you after class.

💥 A small blush creased his face as he spoke.

💥  _ **“Fuckin’ follow me.”**_

💥 He spoke so sternly yet soft.

💥 “O-oh okay.”

💥 You followed him and he led you to a hill.

💥 The sun was setting. It was beautiful.

💥 “Why’d you want me to follow you..?”

💥  ** _“I.. I like you [Y/N]. I lot more than these shitty extras.”_**

💥 You blushed.

💥 You were pretty sure that was the nicest thing he’s ever said.

💥 “I like you too..”

💥 He sat down, and you followed suit.

💥 But he pulled you in his lap.

💥 You stayed like that.

💥 You in his lap, watching the sky.

💥 His hands on your waist.

💥 Occasionally he would move the hair away from your shoulder.

💥 He would press soft kisses in it.

💥 Who knew Katsuki Bakugo could be so soft.


	22. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + American S/O. [Head Canon]

💥 You came to Japan about 8 months ago.

💥 You got into UA by recommendation and lived in the UA dorms.

💥 You weren’t used to Japanese culture quite yet.

💥 Because if this you did things people thought was rude and/or weird.

💥 You called people by their first names rather than last. You didn’t bow, etc.

💥 However, despite you being ‘rude/weird,’ Katsuki thought it was cute.

💥 You were currently dating, going on 6 months.

💥 He was a great help to you when you came to Japan.

💥 He taught you a lot about the culture.

💥 Things like using last names, bowing, and when to use stuff like 'Chan,’ 'Sensei,’ ETC.

💥 However, one thing you haven’t gotten ahold of yet was chopsticks.

💥 You grunted as you dropped food for the sixth time.

💥 You couldn’t figure out how to properly hold it.

💥 You felt someone come up behind you and grab your hand.

💥 “What the F”-

💥 You dropped food again.

💥  ** _“I don’t make you food just for you to drop it like some damn extra.”_**

💥 Bakugo moves the sticks between your fingers.

💥 He picked up food and fed you a piece showing you how to use the sticks.

💥 “Thanks.”

💥 You beam at him with a smile and kiss his cheek.

💥 You sigh as sat in Katsuki’s bathroom, looking in the mirror as your hair fell.

💥 “Mother fucker.”

💥 It was chopsticks again.

💥 Wearing a bun with chopsticks in your hair is a popular style. But you couldn’t figure out how to get them to stay in your hair right.

💥 You groaned as your hair fell down again.

💥 Katsuki popped out of nowhere.

_**💥 “I swear you're just like an overgrown child.”** _

💥 He pulled your hair up and stuck the sticks in. Voila, your hair stayed up.

💥 He laid his head in the crook of your neck and watched your face from the mirror.

💥 You turned your head and kissed his him.

💥 “Thanks 'Suki. I’m glad you always help me with this stuff.”

💥 You watched a pink hue spread across his cheek.

💥  ** _“Tch. Whatever.”_**


	23. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugo + Stuffed animals. [Drabble]

Your parents were gone, and your siblings were out. You were home all alone. You thought about calling Bakugo over but you remembered he mentioned he would be at the arcade with Kirishima.

Not wanting to bother your boyfriend, you decided to just binge watch your favourite TV show downstairs while eating your favourite junk food. You slipped on your jogging pants and a hoodie you stole from Bakugo. You went downstairs, but not before grabbing Katsuki the Hedgehog. Yes, you secretly harboured a medium-sized stuffed animal named after your boyfriend. You carried it downstairs with you and went to the kitchen to get food.

**_“Hey, Y/N? You here?”_ **

Your face drained of colour as Katsuki came in the house. What was he doing here? You started looking for somewhere to throw the stuffed animal when he came in the kitchen.

**_“Hey, my arcade session with shitty hair got cut short, so I- Is that a stuffed animal?”_ **

You hid it behind your back.

“What? No. I wouldn’t be caught dead with a stuffie.”

**_“There’s nothing to be fuckin’ embarrassed about. What’s its name.”_ **

You mumbled something quietly.

**_“What was that?”_ **

He walked closer to you. He heard you. Loud and clear. He was just teasing you.

“I said its name is Katsuki the Hedgehog.”

**_“Figures my girlfriend would do something fuckin’ weird like naming a stuffie after me.”_ **

“It’s not weird..”

**_“No, it is, but it somehow makes you fuckin’ adorable. Now, how about we go cuddle so I can show Katsuki the Hedgehog he’s got nothing on me.”_ **


	24. Mezo Shoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mezo Shoji + Injured S/O. [Drabble]

You sighed as you heard your boyfriend Mezo get made fun of. It’s not like he could control the way he looked, it was his quirk. He got quirk shamed because of how he looked, but he always kept a cool temper.

That’s what irked you most. How could he sit there and take their cruel words and not defend himself?

You waited until Shoji was out of earshot to take actions into your own hands.

“You shouldn’t bully people because of how their quirks make them look. Shoji can’t change the way he looks.”

The guy looks at you and laughed. You noticed a group of his friends began to circle around him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

_“He can’t even defend himself. He needs his little bitch to do it.”_

Faster than you see it swing. The guy punched you. You weren’t expecting it. It caught you off guard. You go to fight back, but his friends hold you back as he repeatedly punches you.

When you wake up, your in UA’s nurses' office. You groaned lightly as you sat up. You noticed Shoji in a chair by your bed. He was holding your hand, and his head was laying on the bed.

When you moved to sit up, it woke him up. His hair was all messy. Cute, you thought. You couldn’t resist the urge, so you ran your fingers through his hair.

“How long was I asleep.”

**“A few hours.”**

Recovery Girl must have fixed you up with her quirk. That was supposed to make you tired. That would explain why you were out for so long.

**“You shouldn’t have tried defending me.”**

You frowned. Of course he knew you tried to defend him. He probably found you, brought you here, and then took care of the guys who did this.

“I couldn’t just not defend you. What kind of girlfriend would I be? What kind of person?”

**“A smart one. They could have killed you.”**

“Are you calling me weak!? I’m a hero Shoji! Or at least I’m going to be one.”

**“A real hero knows when not to pick fights they can’t handle.”**

You looked at your lap, too ashamed to look at your boyfriend. Shoji uses his hand to make you look at him.

**“Hey, I’m not saying you're weak. You were hurt bad, there were too many of them. One day your gonna be a great hero, but for now, don’t go into fights without my back up.”**


	25. Mina Ashido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina Ashido + Proposing. [Drabble]

You and Mina had been dating since your UA days. You’d never forget how in love you fell with her when you battled in the UA Sports Festival.

After the sports festive you guys got closer. Thus developing into a long relationship. Here you guys were, you were both heroes under the same agency, you were truly happy you guys made it like this.

Tonight was your 10 year anniversary. You Were so nervous. You were going to propose. It’s been ten years, it’s about time, right?

You held Mina’s hand as you walked down the beach together. Cliche as it was, proposing on the beach, but it was romantic right?

You stopped and got on your knee.

“Mina, we’ve been together since before we were heroes. I’ve loved you every moment. It’s been 10 years, and I’d love you for ten more, upon ten more. But now I want to love you as a wife. Marry Me.”

**_“Yes. Oh My God. YES.”_ **


	26. Momo Yaoyorozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo Yaoyorozu + Proposing. [Drabble]

You and Momo were laying in your bed. You had been dating a few weeks before you went to the UA. Now, you were fresh out if UA.

You guys graduated 1 week ago, leaving you guys to become real heroes and sign to an agency.

You sighed in bed. You were scared of what might happen. What if your hero jobs pulled each other apart? What if you started falling out of love.

You made a decision then and there. You looked Momo in the eyes and creased her cheek.

“Let’s get married.”

**_“What?”_ **

“I’m serious. We're about to become heroes, and I want to be with you forever. Our lives are just starting, and I want you by my side.”

**_“I guess we're getting married.”_ **


	27. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + Scars. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 You were Izuku’s sister.

❄️🔥 You both got into UA together.

❄️🔥 That being said, All Might also gave you his DNA.

❄️🔥 When the UA Sports Festival came, it was both you and Izuku who got Shoto to use his left side.

❄️🔥 After the Sports Festival, you and Shoto began to get close and developed crushes on each other.

❄️🔥 You and Shoto were hanging out together.

❄️🔥 It was a half day at UA, giving you and Shoto the whole afternoon together.

❄️🔥 You were currently sitting outside an ice cream shop.

❄️🔥 “Figures the guy half ice likes ice cream. You’ve had your own, and you're going after mine.”

❄️🔥 Shoto was unusually quiet.

❄️🔥 He had been all day, but now he was radio silent.

❄️🔥 You thought you knew why.

❄️🔥 Before school ended Monoma had said something to Shoto.

❄️🔥 You were too far to hear what, when you asked him brushed it off.

❄️🔥 This was Monoma though.

❄️🔥 He had a vendetta against 1-A and could be mean.

❄️🔥 There wasn’t much you could bully Shoto for.

❄️🔥 He had a strong Quirk and used it well.

❄️🔥 There were his family issues but you doubted Monoma was smart enough to figure that out.

❄️🔥 That left his scar.

❄️🔥 You brushed Shotos red hair out of his eye.

❄️🔥 You put your hand on his face, by his eye.

❄️🔥 Your thumb skimmed the scar under his eye.

❄️🔥 “Have I ever told you how beautiful your scar is?”

❄️🔥 He closed his eyes and leaned his head in your hand.

❄️🔥 Enjoying the interaction with his crush.

❄️🔥 “ ** _Not as beautiful as you are.”_**

❄️🔥 You lightly blushed.

❄️🔥 “Smooth... But I’m serious, your scar is beautiful, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

❄️🔥 A light blush graced Shoto's face.

❄️🔥 He put his hands on your face and guided it closer to his.

❄️🔥 He kissed your forehead.

❄️🔥  ** _“I’m serious too. You're beautiful, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”_**

**Extra:**

❄️🔥 “Hey Sho?”

❄️🔥 “ ** _Yeah?”_**

❄️🔥 “Your scars beautiful and all, but not beautiful enough for me to let you eat my ice cream.”

❄️🔥 He smiled at you cheekily and muttered under his breath.

❄️🔥 “ _ **Dammit..”**_


	28. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todorki + S/O w/pyrophobia. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 You were walking around outside, on the grounds of the UA.

❄️🔥 You couldn’t sleep. You were restless.

❄️🔥 You wanted to go find Todoroki.

❄️🔥 You knew he might be awake. If he wasn’t he would be fine with you waking him up.

❄️🔥 But you couldn’t.

❄️🔥 You were caught in the training camp Incident. But it really fuqed you up.

❄️🔥 It was bad. You would be dead if your boyfriend, Shoto, hadn’t saved you.

❄️🔥 However, you had a past. There was an accident. You fought hard to get past it. But the Incident brought back those memories.

❄️🔥 As well as your Pyrophobia.

❄️🔥 Fear of fire.

❄️🔥 You tried hiding it from Shoto. You feared if he found out it would ruin your relationship.

❄️🔥 Honestly, sometimes he scared you. You knew it wasn’t him. Just your fear.

❄️🔥 But this fear. It could ruin everything. You hated it.

❄️🔥 IT would ruin your relationship. Half his body radiates fire.

❄️🔥 Todoroki knew you had Pyrophobia.

❄️🔥 He noticed from the beginning.

❄️🔥 Your restless state could probably be from PTSD.

❄️🔥 You were cautious around any fire.

❄️🔥 Candles even.

❄️🔥 If you saw a candle you’d get sweaty, and clammy. You’d say you have an upset stomach, and leave.

❄️🔥 But what hurt most of all, was that he noticed you distancing your self.

❄️🔥 How when he used his left side, you’d shy away.

❄️🔥 It hurt.

❄️🔥 He hated it.

❄️🔥 You were the one who showed him his left side wasn’t all bad.

❄️🔥 You helped him through his fear of it.

❄️🔥 Now it was his time to help you.

❄️🔥 He was gonna help you.

❄️🔥 He was gonna help you get past this bump in the road.

❄️🔥 Todoroki showed up at your house with a determined face.

❄️🔥 “Hey,”

❄️🔥  **“We need to talk.”**

❄️🔥 Fuq. This was it.

❄️🔥 ‘He knows, and he’s gonna break up.’

❄️🔥 “O-okay.”

❄️🔥 You let him in your house and sit on the couch.

❄️🔥 “ **I know about your Pyrophobia.”**

❄️🔥 You braced yourself. 'He’s gonna break up. He’ll break your heart. You’ll wait till he leaves to cry. That’s how this will go’

❄️🔥 “ **I know how hard it must be. Considering you almost died.”**

❄️🔥 You say nothing.

❄️🔥 “ **I just need you to know. I’d never hurt you.”**

❄️🔥 He hesitantly grand your hand.

❄️🔥 “ **You helped me accept my left side. You were there for me. Now I’m gonna help you.”**

❄️🔥 You let the tears fall.

❄️🔥 “I’m so afraid of it Todo. My parents died in a fire when I was young. When I almost died at the training camp… It brought all those thoughts and Feelings back.”

❄️🔥  **“Your gonna get pass this. I promise.”**

❄️🔥 Thus him helping you began.

❄️🔥 First, he started by leaving lit candles in your house. Small candles. Like the quarter sized ones.

❄️🔥 He’d have you light matches. If you were I’m control of the fore it helped.

❄️🔥 Eventually, you’d get better. With Todoroki by your side, you knew you would.


	29. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Shoto Todoroki. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 You and Todoroki met at the UA

❄️🔥 You came from a family much like Shoto’s.

❄️🔥 Except yours was a lot nicer.

❄️🔥 Like Todoroki, you got in by recommendation.

❄️🔥 You were 100% competitive, you felt the need to show your worth at the UA.

❄️🔥 You wanted to show you didn’t just get in because you came from a nice family, with lots of money.

❄️🔥 That’s what first caught Shotos attention.

❄️🔥 After you get Shotos attention, playful classmate competition ensues.

❄️🔥 “Hey Icy-Hot, I bet I can beat you with my [Quirk Magic]”

❄️🔥 **“I’d like to see you try.”**

❄️🔥 Endeavour doesn’t like you.

❄️🔥 You remind him too much of his wife.

❄️🔥 He thinks you distract Shoto too much

❄️🔥 But no one asked for his opinion anyway.

❄️🔥 The fact his dad doesn’t like you, makes him want you more.

❄️🔥 You come over to visit Shoto and Endeavor answers the door.

❄️🔥 _“Why are you here!”_ He sneers.

❄️🔥 “I’m here to see Shoto.”

❄️🔥 _“You can leave.”_

❄️🔥 Shoto comes up.

❄️🔥 **“[Y/N] Is always welcome here,”** he says with a glare.

❄️🔥 Him getting jealous of you and Kirishima

❄️🔥 “What’s wrong my Peppermint?”

❄️🔥 **“…”**

❄️🔥 Hard glares at Kirishima.

❄️🔥 “He was getting too handsy.”

❄️🔥 “Aw, Todo, you know you're the only one for me.”

❄️🔥 When you're having a bad day, he’ll find you and give you well deserved hugs.

❄️🔥 If he’s having a bad day you try to cheer him up with hugs and kisses.

❄️🔥 But all you really need to do is smile.

❄️🔥 Subtle forehead kisses.

❄️🔥 Always worrying over each other.

❄️🔥 You and Izuku spar?

❄️🔥 Oh, he looks chill on the outside.

❄️🔥 On the inside?

❄️🔥 He’s having horrible panic attacks.

❄️🔥 What if you get hurt?

❄️🔥 As soon as you finish sparring he runs up to you, hugs you and inspects your body.

❄️🔥 **“Are you hurt?!”**

❄️🔥 “No.”

❄️🔥 **“Are you sure?”**

❄️🔥 “Yes, but if this is how you act when I’m hurt, I’ll have to get hurt more often.”

❄️🔥 He spoils you.

❄️🔥 Cuddles.

❄️🔥 Everyone thinks he’s Mr. Icy-Hot

❄️🔥 But he’s a softie for you.


	30. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + Pet Names. [Head Canon]

🔥❄️ You and Shouto have only been dating a short while.

🔥❄️ You're watching a movie in his room.

🔥❄️ Your cuddled up in his bed.

🔥❄️ But your thirsty.

🔥❄️ Quite parched actually.

🔥❄️ That’s when you say it.

🔥❄️ “Hey, _H ot stuff, _pass me the water.”

🔥❄️ He’s used to you calling him stuff like Mr. Hot, Ice boy, etc.

🔥❄️ He’s never called you anything back though.

🔥❄️ He hands it over, saying,

🔥❄️ **“Here you go, _P rincess.”_**

🔥❄️ Your whole body goes into shock.

🔥❄️ At first, he thinks he did something wrong.

🔥❄️ Then his eyes widen.

🔥❄️ He called you _‘P rincess.’_

🔥❄️ But seeing your shocked body makes him doubt.

🔥❄️ **“O-oh. Did you not like ’ _P rincess.’ _Sorry I won’t call you it aga”-**

🔥❄️ You cut him off.

🔥❄️ You kiss him.

🔥❄️ “Don’t worry, I love it, _M_ _y P_ _ _rince__ ** _._** ”


	31. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + S/Os Birthday. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 Being Endeavors son, or rather special creation, Todoroki got great birthdays, or rather Creation Celebration.

❄️🔥 Birthdays we’re his favourite, it was the only good aspect of his life.

❄️🔥 His dad never let him celebrate holidays, but Birthdays? They were always there.

❄️🔥 When Todoroki found out it was [Y/Ns] Birthday, he was shocked.

❄️🔥 ‘How come she never told me?’

❄️🔥 He decided to ask you. Your usually very open and upfront about things.

❄️🔥 “ **Hey, (Y/N) why didn’t you tell me it’s your birthday?”**

❄️🔥 Y/N got quite.

❄️🔥 “Oh… My birthday… It’s not anything special, I don’t typically celebrate it.”

❄️🔥 Todoroki knew you came from a poor, and a not so nice family.

❄️🔥 But the fact that they wouldn’t celebrate it at all? Unbelievable.

❄️🔥 You don’t need money to celebrate your birthday. It’s the thought that counts. Just a homemade card. Or getting told happy birthday.

❄️🔥 Todoroki needed to change this.

❄️🔥 “ **Oh, okay, well are you coming over to my house later?”**

❄️🔥 “If you want me to.”

❄️🔥 “ **Okay, come at 6:00.”**

❄️🔥 Todoroki invited all his classmates and your friends over.

❄️🔥 He got Izuku to get his mom to make a cake.

❄️🔥 He got everyone to bring a gift, even Bakugo.

❄️🔥 He even decorated.

❄️🔥 He hung up streamers.

❄️🔥 Got dozens of balloons.

❄️🔥 He went as far as getting party hats and stupid party games.

❄️🔥 He had everyone hide, and when you got there, they jumped out.

❄️🔥"Surprise!“

❄️🔥 "Todo!”

❄️🔥 He hugged you.

❄️🔥 “You organized a surprise party just for me? I’ve never had a Birthday party.”

❄️ **🔥"Of course, I’d do anything for you.“**

❄️🔥 "I love.”

❄️🔥 You wrap your arms around him.

❄️🔥 “ **Happy Birthday Baby.”**


	32. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + Christmas. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 Todoroki didn’t really do holidays.

❄️🔥 His father was usually forcing him to train or was out heroing. + He didn’t really care about him.

❄️🔥 So Shoto spent the holidays alone.

❄️🔥 That was until he met you. Upon finding out he’s never had a proper holiday you changed that.

❄️🔥 ‘Meet me at [Coffee shop name] xX [Y/N]’

❄️🔥 Shoto did as you asked. He showed up. Quite punctually too.

❄️🔥 “ **Hey,”**

❄️🔥 “Stay here.”

❄️🔥 He watched your figure go inside and reappear with two to-go cups.

❄️🔥 “I’m giving you a traditional Holiday. First, we get Hot Cocoa, and freeze our asses off playing in the snow.”

❄️🔥 Shoto shyly smiled at you. You were adorable. Doing this for him.

❄️🔥 He smirked.

❄️🔥 “ **Kinda hard for me to freeze my ass off.”**

❄️🔥 “We’ll see…”

❄️🔥 Suddenly he’s hit with a snowball.

❄️🔥 “Tehehehe~”

❄️🔥 You take off running.

❄️🔥 After chasing you for an hour. You move onto snowmen, even though he could have made one with his quirk easy. He didn’t. He took his time and made one with you.

❄️🔥 “Next we decorate a tree.”

❄️🔥 You dragged Shoto to a tree store.

❄️🔥  **“How do we know which one to get?”**

❄️🔥 “Well, my parents usually buy the trees. If it fits around your arms just right. It’s right.”

❄️🔥 You and Todoroki did just that. Did he think you looked stupid and weird doing it? Yeah. But with you, he couldn’t care.

❄️🔥 Todoroki found a tree.

❄️🔥  **“How about this one?”**

❄️🔥 “Well….. It’s kinda dingy… But it’s got that Charlie Brown charm.”

❄️🔥 “Okay, let’s go pay.”

❄️🔥 You and Shoto took it to your house.

❄️🔥 “These are decorations. Help me put them on the tree.”

❄️🔥 You and Shoto spent an hour putting stuff on the tree. Laughing and messing around. You put popcorn chains on it. A majority of it landing on you guys, from throwing it.

❄️🔥 “Don’t forget the star!”

❄️🔥 After the tree, you forced him to watch movies. No matter how corny.

❄️🔥 Then you managed to make him Christmas Carol.

❄️🔥 “ **Hey, [Y/N]?”**

❄️🔥 “Yeah?”

❄️🔥  **“I’ve got a new Christmas tradition.”**

❄️🔥 “What’s that?”

❄️🔥 He turns to you, and puts your cheeks in his hands,

❄️🔥 “ **Let’s always spend Christmas together. It’ll be our tradition.”**

❄️🔥 Shoto finally understood what Christmas was. It wasn’t the gifts. It was the family. Being those you loved.


	33. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + Extrovert S/O. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 What no one knew, was that Present Mic had a niece.

❄️🔥 [Y/N] [L/N]

❄️🔥 They had a theatrical quirk. Kinda like Present Mics quirk.

❄️🔥 Much like Present Mics quirk, [Y/N] had a theatrical quirk. Able to mutate her vocal cords to the high pitch sounds of an opera singer, even higher than an opera singer actually, and use the power of vocals against enemies.

❄️🔥 When it came time for [Y/N] to pick a school, she immediately thought of UA. Her Uncle was there, and all the great Pro Hero’s went there.

❄️🔥 That was where she wanted to be: With the greats.

❄️🔥 Unlike most UA students, you didn’t take the entrance exam. Being Open Mics niece, you were also trained by him a lot of your life. That being said, you got in my recommendation.

❄️🔥 Upon first arriving at UA. You became friends with Todoroki. People often thought it weird. How someone so outgoing and loud, was best friends with someone so kept to themselves and quiet.

❄️🔥 That being said, it was an even bigger shocker when you asked him out. One date led to, cute confessions before you knew it, you were happily dating.

❄️🔥 You guys loved everything about each other. But what he loved most. Was your voice and quirk.

❄️🔥 Before you and Todoroki got together you had told him you were into Theatrics. He thought it was adorable, someone with a singing quirk was into Theatrics.

❄️🔥 He did think it was odd. Someone with a theatrical quirk, who was into Theatrics, was going to a school for Heros when they could easily get into a theatrical school and make bank.

❄️🔥 It was because you wanted to help people. That’s one reason why he loved you.

❄️🔥 However, Todoroki, despite being your boyfriend and best friend before that, despite you having a singing quirk, has never heard you sing.

❄️🔥 Not once.

❄️🔥 So tonight he surprised you by showing up at your [Theatrical Event]

❄️🔥 When Todoroki showed at the theatre he got a seat in the middle row and waited for you to start your performance.

❄️🔥 Once your performance started, and he heard your voice. He fell even more in love with you.

❄️🔥 He went and met you backstage. You were chatting it up with people when he came and hugged you from behind.

❄️🔥 “ **You didn’t tell me you had such a beautiful voice.”** He whispered in your ear.

❄️🔥 Excusing yourself from your friends, you walk off with Todoroki.

❄️🔥 “You didn’t tell me you were coming tonight, I was so nervous when I saw you, no one comes except old homeless people to get away from the cold, and teens who are high.”

❄️🔥 “ **Well, that’s a shame. You have a Beautiful voice, people should hear it.”**

❄️🔥 You blush at his compliments.

❄️🔥 “ **Speechless? But you're always so outgoing.”**

❄️🔥 “It’s not every day, my boyfriend gives me such ludicrous compliments.”

❄️🔥 “ **Hey, they're not ludicrous, you really do have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often.”**

❄️🔥 “C' mon, if you drive me home, I’ll sing to the radio.”


	34. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + S/O's Protective Pet. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 You and Shoto have been dating for quite some time now, and you’ve decided to take that huge step.

❄️🔥 He wanted to meet your child. If things went great he’d be a great step-dad. Oh, and child, means your pet.

❄️🔥 You hoped he would make a great connection with [Pet Name.] It was important to you. Your last boyfriend, [Shrewed Ex Name] didn’t bond or care for your dog.

❄️🔥 Needless to say your relationship with him ended. If he couldn’t care for your dog, he didn’t need to be in your life.

❄️🔥 Ringing the doorbell Todoroki was nervous.

❄️🔥 This had to go perfect. You viewed [Dogs Name.] as a child. You loved him dearly and we’re so excited about Shoto meeting them.

❄️🔥 Opening the door you smiled brightly.

❄️🔥 “Shoto, on time as always.”

❄️🔥 You gasp loudly.

❄️🔥 “You brought him a gift. He’s gonna love you.”

❄️🔥 You invite Shoto in.

❄️🔥 “[Dogs Name.] Shoto is here. He brought you something.” You exclaimed in a soft voice.

❄️🔥 Your dog started barking as it jumped off the couch and ran to the door. It kept it’s assault on Shoto and growled at him.

❄️🔥 So much for first impressions.

❄️🔥 “ **Hi, there buddy, I brought you a bone.”**

❄️🔥 Shoto was on his knees talking to your dog.

❄️🔥 You smiled as your dog stopped growling.

❄️🔥 “Give him your offering.”

❄️🔥 Sliding the dog the bone forward it took and walked off.

❄️🔥 Dragging your boyfriend to your bedroom. You smiled.

❄️🔥 “He loved you.”

❄️🔥 Shoto watched the dog glare at him from his dog bed.

❄️🔥 He doubted the dog loved him. But if you thought he did then that was good enough.

❄️🔥 You and Shoto hit play on a movie.

❄️🔥 Although your eyes weren’t on it. You soon got distracted. With each other.

❄️🔥 Your hand was on Shotos belt buckle.

❄️🔥 Shoto didn’t wanna sound like a horny boy. But he was excited. This would be your guys first time.

❄️🔥 Your dog jumped on the bed between you guys, making you separate.

❄️🔥 You start petting your dog. Eyes on the movie.

❄️🔥 ‘Cockblock’ Shoto thought.

❄️🔥 He was now positive your dog hated him.


	35. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki + Valentines Day. [Head Canon]

❄️🔥 It was Valentine's day.

❄️🔥 It was Valentines day, and Shoto wanted it to be perfect.

❄️🔥 [Y/N] was a sucker for romantics. Everyone knew it. Shoto knew it. That is why Shoto was going to make today perfect.

❄️🔥 Shoto knew you liked sleeping in. He also knew you were a heavy sleeper.

❄️🔥 Shoto got into your apartment using the key you gave him for emergencies.

❄️🔥 Hey, this was an emergency. This is the perfect Valentine’s Day on the stake here.

❄️🔥 Once Shoto was in your apartment he made you breakfast. Pancakes, Sausage, Eggs, and Blueberry juice. Your favourites.

❄️🔥 Then Shoto went upstairs to your room. He quietly took out the roses he bought. He spread flower petals all over the floor. Then, he spread it into a big heart on the bed.

❄️🔥 Next, he took a dozen roses, placed them at the foot of the bed, and placed a bunch of chocolate boxes around them.

❄️🔥 He brought the breakfast on a tray and placed it on the dresser next to your bed.

❄️🔥 Shoto quietly kneeled down by the bed and took your face in his hands.

❄️🔥 Half was cold. Half was warm. It’s was really starting to fuq with you. You started to wake up.

**❄️🔥 “Princess, it’s time to wake up.”**

❄️🔥 You let out a groan and started to pull away. Panicked that you were gonna ruin the perfectly placed flower petals, he kissed you.

❄️🔥 Your eyes fluttered open, and you saw Shoto.

❄️🔥 You pulled away from the kiss and blush.

❄️🔥 “Sho? What are you doing here?”

❄️🔥 He lightly chuckled.

**❄️🔥 “It’s Valentine’s Day, I wanted to surprise you.”**

❄️🔥 You looked at the rose petals, flowers, and chocolates. Your eyes lit up and you smiled.

❄️🔥 “Sho, this is amazing!”

**❄️🔥 “I made breakfast too.”**

❄️🔥 You go to get out of bed, but Shoto motions for you to stay.

❄️🔥 He brings the tray to you, then climbs in bed next to you.

❄️🔥 He cuts up your pancakes and feeds you a bite.

❄️🔥 “Your too perfect Sho, you did all of this, and your an amazing cook.”

❄️🔥 It was Shotos turn to blush.

**❄️🔥 “I just wanted it to be perfect for you.”**

❄️🔥 “It is so perfect. I wanna marry you.”

**❄️🔥 “Proposing on Valentine’s Day, how original.”**

❄️🔥 “I’m not proposing. I’m making a promise. One day, Shoto Todoroki, I will marry you.”

❄️🔥 Shoto kisses you on the cheek.

**❄️🔥 “That’s a promise you better keep.”**


	36. Tenya Iida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenya Iida + Shy S/O. [Imagine]

You’ve only been dating Iilda for a short time, but you’ve loved every inch of it. One thing Tenya loved about you was how shy you were.

He loved how a soft blush would adorn your face. How it made you look even more beautiful than possible.

He loved how you would stand so close to him, and curl into him when someone unfamiliar approached you.

He loved how when you were feeling really shy about doing something, you’d ask him to be with you.

He loved how he was able to make you more comfortable. How you were able to be yourself around him.

You leaned into Tenya as you walked down the street. You loved the way he smelled. Like laundry soap, fresh air, and safety.

**_“I can’t believe we’ve been together for six months already.”_ **

You let out a soft sigh and smiled into him.

“I know. It feels like we just got together.”

Anyone else would have thought your shy, quiet voice made you sound scared. But Tenya knew you were just incredibly shy.

Honestly, he thought your shy voice was cute.

**_“Can I take you out tonight? Or would you rather stay in?”_ **

“Mhm, we can go out. I think you're bringing me out of my shell.”

By the time Tenya showed up at your door, you were curled up on the couch reading a book. He let himself in, seeing as you gave him a key.

**_“You look comfy, still wanna go out? We could just order in..?”_ **

You weren’t the type to dress up. You were just in leggings and one of Tenyas stolen hoodies. Your hair was in a messy bun. A soft blush crossed your face.

“We can still go out. I’m feeling good, I might even order my own food.”

Tenya took you to a restaurant. It wasn’t super classy, and expensive. He knew you would be super shy and uncomfortable. It was still nice, and pricey though.

**[A/N: I’m picturing Olive Garden. Nice but not fancy.]**

The waitress led you to a double-sided booth. You were meant to sit on one side and he the other. But you ended up on the same side.

You took deep breaths as the waitress approached your table.

_“Hello, I’m [Random Name], I’ll be your waitress today, ready to order?”_

You took a deep breath as Tenya said an entree and his drink. You released your breath and sharply inhaled.

_‘Its just one word. You can do it.’_

“Um, uh, lemonade…”

Your voice was so quiet she almost didn’t hear it. As she walked away you released a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Tenya! I ordered all by myself.”

Tenya smiled at you. You were adorable. This was the first time you ordered by your self in the entire time Tenya has been with you.

This includes when you were still friends, back before you were dating. Tenya pushes his glasses up and grabs your hand.

**_“I’m so proud of you. You did a great job.”_ **

You see the waitress coming back with drinks. You lean into Tenya, your tiny burst of confidence gone.

“I need you to order my food for me.”

**_“I thought I was bringing you out of your shell?”_ **

“I can only handle talking so much in one day. Sorry.”

**_“I’m still proud of you. Besides, I like ordering for you.”_ **


	37. Toshinori Yagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi + S/O w/ Sirens Quirk. [Head Canon]

👊 You were a mermaid.

👊 Or rather you were considered one. You had a Sirens Quirk.

👊 People hated Sirens. They were viewed as evil.

👊 You could control and lure men with your voice. Not to mention you had natural beauty.

👊 Your parents left you once they saw your Quirk.

👊 You grew up alone in an orphanage, bullied until they kicked you out at twenty-one.

👊 You lived on your own ten years. People constantly hating you, sometimes kids would throw rocks at you.

👊 That was until you met him.

👊 He first saw you the day he gave Izuku his DNA.

👊 He had been on the beach that Young Midoriya had cleaned up.

👊 A bang-up job if he could say so himself.

👊 That’s when he noticed a woman, probably 31, 32. Beautiful [Hair Length], [Hair Color], hair. Mesmerizing [Eye Color] eyes and she had a tail.

👊 Oh yeah, she also had a knife sticking out of her.

👊 Toshinori ran over to you in his All Might body, yelling his catchphrase.

👊 “ ** _I Am Here.”_**

👊 He picked you up bridal style fishtail flopping.

👊 “Wa- Ter-”

👊 Your voice was raspy.

👊 “ ** _Tail or not, you need a hospital.”_**

👊 You kept rasping out for water.

👊 Something, maybe instinct, but he listened.

👊 He walked up to his knees into the ocean.

👊 He placed you in the water, and you pulled the knife out.

👊 All Might watched as your wound healed itself.

**_👊 “You can heal yourself, that’s cool.”_ **

👊 “Uh, I guess, never really thought about it that way.”

👊 That’s when poof. All Might turn into Toshinori Yagi.

👊 “Holy Shit.”

**_👊 “Um, yeah, preferably don’t tell anyone about this.”_ **

👊 “You practically saved my life, I wouldn’t tell a soul.”

👊 You and Toshinori sat on the sand,

👊 You guys started talking to each other. You became friends.

👊 Toshinori was the first person to care for you.

👊 He didn’t care about your Quirk. He didn’t think it was a curse.

👊 He helped you get an apartment that wasn’t in the dark slopes of town. Somewhere that was full of thugs, and hateful people, it’s how you got stabbed in the first place. He helped you escape it.

👊 He helped you get a Hero’s license and got you signed at an agency with people who didn’t treat you like less.

👊 He helped put you in a safe environment, filled with kind people.

👊 You were beginning to fall for him.

👊 He came over to your apartment.

👊 “ _ **I thought we could hang out before I have to teach class.”**_

👊 You slightly blushed.

👊 You loved how he thought of you. No ones ever wanted to just hang out with you before.

👊 You guys took a walk together down by the beach.

👊 Perhaps it was your quirk, but you felt drawn to the water.

👊 You guys say on the rocks, close to each other. It was close enough to make you blush.

👊 “I never got to thank you.”

👊  ** _“Thank me for what?”_**

👊 “Everything. Before I met you, my life was full of hate. My parents abandoned me, my life was horrible. Then you came in, you helped me, I’m not just talking about when we first met. You helped get a job, you helped get in a safe environment. You saved me. So thank you.”

👊 He takes your hand and intertwines your fingers.

👊 “ ** _You don’t have to thank me... I like taking care of you.”_**


	38. Toshinori Yagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshi + Injured Daughter. [Head Canon]

👊 You were All Mights Daughter and Dating Mirio.

👊 People would take one look at you, hear your name and think, this girl’s untouchable.

👊 Powerful dad, probably has a strong quirk of her own, and strong boyfriend.

👊 But you weren’t untouchable.

👊 You had been in a gas station. Buying some Monsters of all things. There had been a robber that came in.

👊 You being the Hero you were, you tried stopping the robber. But they had taken a women’s little girl hostage.

👊 Fight against the robber, and a little girl dies. You couldn’t do that.

👊 The robbers noticed who you were. They decided it would be nice to mess with All Might.

👊 They beat you. Hurt you. Shot you multiple times. But not so it would kill you. Enough just to hurt you. To get to All Might

👊 You could have easily stopped them. But you didn’t want that little girl to die.

👊 After your vision started to fade, the robbers fled. Someone helped you. It was the mother of the little girl. She took you to the hospital.

👊 You sat in a hospital bed. You had been out for 5 days.

👊 You started crying in your hands.

👊 You should have been stronger. How could you be a hero if you couldn’t stop a gas station robber?

👊 You felt pathetic.

👊 You felt like your father and Mirio would be ashamed of you.

👊 You felt ashamed of yourself.

👊 Your father came into the room.

**_👊 “I know what your thinking.”_ **

👊 You lie and laugh it off.

👊 “I’m thinking this hurts like a mother fu- freaking hell.”

**_👊 “You feel worthless. You're doubting yourself.”_ **

👊 Tears brimmed your face.

👊 “How will I be a good hero, if I can’t even protect myself?”

**_👊 “You know, when I started Heroing, I wasn’t perfect either.”_ **

👊 “At least you could protect yourself.”

**_👊 “Honey, you couldn’t do anything. They would have killed that little girl. You saved her, that makes you a hero in anyone’s eyes.”_ **

👊 You slightly smiled.

👊 “Your right Dad.”

👊 Your dad smiled but swore on the inside. He was gonna hunt down every single one of those thugs, and bring them to justice for hurting his daughter and making her question her worth.


	39. Toshinori Yagi/Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto + Dating All Mights Daughter

❄️🔥 Being All Mights daughter could be hard.

❄️🔥 You were always in the public eye, no matter how much your father tried to shield you.

❄️🔥 Being the daughter of the world’s number #1 hero, meant people always criticised you.

❄️🔥They judged your quirk and how powerful you were.

❄️🔥 They judged how you dressed.

❄️🔥 They judged the way you talked.

❄️🔥 That was one of the reasons you and him became friends.

❄️🔥 He could relate to the stress of having to be the best.

❄️🔥 He was also the one who taught not to care about what the media said about you.

❄️🔥 That you didn’t need to watch how you speak, or what you wore, or about being the strongest.

❄️🔥 Eventually, you guys started falling for each other.

**❄️🔥 “I know our dad’s don’t like each other. Or at least mine really doesn’t like yours, but I really like you, be my girlfriend?”**

❄️🔥 “I really like you too Shoto.”

❄️🔥 You lean in and kiss him.

**❄️🔥 “I take it that’s a yes?”**

❄️🔥 “It’s hell yes.”

❄️🔥 First, you and Todoroki decided to keep it a secret. You didn’t want Endeavor knowing. However, you were prepared to tell your father.

❄️🔥 “Sho, I wanna tell my dad.”

**❄️🔥 “Mm, I’d like that. At this point, I don’t care what my father thinks. But I think I’d enjoy holding your hand in public.”**

❄️🔥You walk into your house. Todoroki trailing behind you.

❄️🔥 As far as your dad knew, Shoto was just your best friend.

❄️🔥 “Dad, can we talk.”

**❄️🔥 _“Sure Kid,”_**

❄️🔥 You and Todoroki hold hands.

❄️🔥 “Um, Dad, me and Shoto are dating.”

**❄️🔥 “ _Ah, Young Todoroki.”_**

**❄️🔥 “All Might, Sir, I love your daughter very much, and respect her, I would never do anything to hurt her.”**

❄️🔥 Your father lets out that hearty hero laugh of his as he noticed how tense Todoroki is.

❄️🔥 “ ** _Calm down son, I’m not gonna make you guys brake up.”_**

**_❄️🔥 “I know what your father is like, but we aren’t our parents. I know you make my daughter very happy, I know your nothing like your father. All I want is for my daughter to be safe. Welcome to the family son.”_ **

❄️🔥 Shoto let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

❄️🔥 He smiled.

❄️🔥 That day, All Might gained a son, and Shoto gained a real Dad.


	40. Nemuri Kayama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemuri + Quickie [NSFW DRABBLE]

Nemuri grabbed your arm and pulled you into an empty classroom. Her eyes racked up and down your body. You blushed under her stare. She smirked as she locked the door.

She walked up to you, her sexual intentions clear. She creased your cheek and kissed your plush lips. She moved her kisses from your lips to your jaw, and up to your ear. Lightly nibbling on it, she whispered.

**_“You’ve been teasing me all day in that short dress.”_ **

Nemuri realised you were in the classroom of 1-A. She smirked. You two would have to work fast before Shota Aizawa and his class came back from lunch.

Nemuri pulled your short dress up around your waist. She pushed you onto Shota’s desk. Nemuri loved the idea of committing such dirty acts on her best friends desk.

Nemuri pushed your underwear aside and slid her fingers up your slit, rubbing lightly in a teasing way. You moaned into her ear, inciting her with excitement and pleasure.

“N- Nemuri.”

**_“Mhmm, what did you call me?”_ **

You blushed and bit your lip knowing what she wanted.

“Sorry,  _Mistress_.”

**_“That’s more like it.”_ **

Nemuri inserted two fingers into you. She pumped them inside you while she sucked on your neck.

“Mhmm, faster. Ugh, please,  _Mistress_.”

 ** _“Since you said please Babygirl_**.”

Nemuri pumped her fingers inside you at a faster pace and inserted a third finger. She moved her other hand and pinched your nipples through the dress.

“Ugnh, I-I’m gonna cum.”

You orgasm on Nemuri’s fingers. She pulls her fingers out of you. Your cum dripping on her hand. She smirks at you as she licks her hand clean.

She pulls you off the desk and you guys fix your clothes. The door opens and Aizawa comes in and goes straight to his yellow sleeping bag.

_“I don’t even wanna know what you were doing. I need a nap.”_


	41. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto + [NSFW]

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Shoto looked over at the alarm on the bedside table. It was ringing. Alerting him he should get up and start his day.

He felt no need to get out of bed. He didn’t want to get up. To start hero work. To shower. To do things. But he had too.

Groaning, he started to slip out from underneath the covers. But something stopped him.

You were there. Beautiful messy hair. One of his shirts on. You clung to him.

“Don’t leave.” You mumbled into his chest.

Shoto smiled at you, and he pulled the blankets closer around you guys. He readjusted yourselves so he was on his right side, and you were on your left.

He had his left hand resting on your hip, and his right was propping his head up. Your leg was thrown over his, and your arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close.

**“I won’t leave if you don’t want me too.”**

You moved your right hand and caressed his cheek.

“You spoil me too much.”

Shoto started kissing up to your neck. He nibbled on your ear before whispering.

**“I can’t help if I wanna keep my princess happy.”**

He knew he had a morning voice. That husky sound that threw you over the edge. He noticed your sharp breath.

He looked in your eyes, they were had that morning glow to them. He leaned down and kissed your jaw.

He left kisses down your jaw, to your ear.

**“Your eyes are beautiful.”**

He kissed from your ear, down to your neck, and sucked your sweet spot, surely leaving a Hickie, and earning a low moan from you.

Coming back up for air, he looks at you again. He noticed a few buttons of his shirt that you were wearing had come undone. It showed some of your cleavage.

Shoto undid the rest of the buttons. He pushed the shirt off your shoulders. He pressed soft kisses starting at your shoulder, leading towards your breasts.

He cupped your breasts, lightly running his fingers over your nipples. He pinched your nipples and pulled them a bit.

**“I love the way you moan. It’s beautiful.”**

He dropped his hands down to your waist and pulled you closer to him.

He kisses your collarbones, and moves his hand towards your heat, he pushes the cotton panties aside and slips his finger in you.

He added another finger and quickly pumped his fingers in and out of you, nearly hitting your G spot and making you moan out. Then he slows his pace, teasing you, his thumb slowly rubbed your clit.

His other hand was occupied with your breast. Tugging at your nipple, pinching and pulling, making you moan.

He huskily whispered in your ear.

**“Beg me, princess.”**

“Please Daddy. Mhmm, please.”

He slowly pumps his fingers in and out of you at a faster paste, but while rubbing an agonizing circle around your clit.

**“Use your words, princess, what do you want?”**

“Mh-mm, I want you to fuck me Shoto. Mhm, fuck me with your cock.”

You blush and bite your lip. It drives him insane. He loves when you bite your lips. It’s hot and attractive.

Shoto stands at the edge of the bed and looks at you with hungry eyes.

**“Spread your legs for me princess.”**

“Yes, Daddy.”

Shoto grabs your hips and pulls you closer to him, your legs wrapping around him. He aligns himself up to you and looks you in the eyes.

 **“Ready?”**  He asks.

_Because remember, consent is important._

You nod your head in approval. That’s all it takes for him to thrust in you. You moan out in ecstasy. He thrusts again, at a fast pace.

**“God, baby your so tight.”**

You were holding onto the sheet as he pounded into you. Moaning as he went. Hair sticking to your body from sweat.

“Mhmm, Daddy.”

**“Louder baby.”**

He thrust into you even faster. Hitting your G spot, making you scream out his name.

“Mh-mm, I’m so close.”

**“Cum with me princess.”**

You both released at the same time. He collapsed on the bed next to you. He caressed your cheek.

**“I’ll go start the shower. Daddy needs to clean his princess.”**

With a kiss to the cheek, Shoto disappears down the hall to start the shower for you guys. It was mornings like this you were glad you could call him your husband.

He treated you like a real princess and spoiled you like no other. You were truly blessed.


	42. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Dabi. [Drabble]

Dabi and you have been dating for a while now. He was a villain, so you guys hid your relationship. That being said, he has never met your parents.

However, you had a hidden motive behind that. Your parents were abusive.

Dabi figured it out though. It started with random bruises, cuts, and you’d jump at loud sounds, such as slamming doors.

He tried giving you chances to tell him, he couldn’t do anything unless you came to him for help.

It wasn’t until you randomly stopped at his house, bruised eye, at three AM. He wasn’t even surprised. He took you inside and got you ice for your eye.

**_“I’ve suspected this for a while now. I wish you came to me sooner. I’ll be back, don’t go anywhere.”_ **

He went to your house. He went inside and grabbed your clothes from your room, any personal belongings. He threw it all in a bag. He wasn’t letting you come back here.

Your parents saw him on his way out.

_“Who the hell are you?”_

**_“Someone close to [Your Name]”_ **

Dabi blasted your dad to the wall with his Quirk.

**“You touch [Y/N] again and I’ll kill you!”**

Dabi wanted to kill them. But he wasn’t gonna do that. They were still your parents. Even if they were twisted fuck ups.


	43. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + Scars [Head Canon]

🌶️ Like Dabi, you were in the League Of Villians.

🌶️ He didn’t know why he was so infatuated with you, but he was.

🌶️ Maybe it was because you had a powerful Quirk.

🌶️ Maybe it was because despite being a villain, you were oh, so, innocent.

🌶️ He didn’t know, but he supposed it was that adorable look you made when you were thinking.

🌶️ Despite not knowing the reasons he took a liking to you.

🌶️ He made sure he was always paired up with you. He always hung out with you. He wanted to keep you safe.

🌶️ You guys were walking through the woods.

🌶️ You had that face you made when you were thinking.

🌶️ He thought it was hecking adorable.

🌶️ Not that he’d say it out loud.

🌶️ “ ** _What are you thinking about?”_**

🌶️ You stopped walking.

🌶️ Dabi stopped walking trying to figure out why you stopped.

🌶️ You stood in front of him and placed your hands on his cheeks.

🌶️ Your thumb skimmed over his scars and staples.

🌶️ “Your scars are so beautiful. They’re perfect. I hate when the league says shit about them.”

🌶️ Dabi chuckled and slightly blushed.

🌶️ He had to admit, it did hurt when people, not just the league, made comments.

🌶️ But the fact you liked him, scars and all. He liked that.

🌶️ “ ** _I don’t care what Shitaraki says about my scars.”_**

🌶️ Dabi put his hands on your waist.

🌶️  ** _“I don’t care what anyone thinks about my scars as long as you like them.”_**


	44. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Dabi [Head Canon]

🌶️ Dabi was tough.

🌶️ He was cold.

🌶️ He did not give a fuck.

🌶️ Not one single flying fuck.

🌶️ He could have a heart, he had feelings, he felt things, like love, he loved [Y/N], and hate, he hated his father, and sadness. He could feel sad too.

🌶️ No one knew it, but Dabi could be insecure.

🌶️ If you were to ask someone, they’d say, he didn’t have a heart.

🌶️ Except he did.

🌶️ Sitting on the bed in his room he let the tears fall.

🌶️ He felt ugly.

🌶️ He felt like no one could love him.

🌶️ He looked in the mirror.

🌶️ All his scars, and Staples on display.

🌶️ ‘Aren't they ugly’

🌶️ The tears streamed down.

🌶️ 'People hate me.’

🌶️ 'You’ll never be loved.’

🌶️ A thought passed that he hated.

🌶️ ’[Y/N] is faking everything. She hates me. She hates my Staples, she hates my scars. I’m a monster.’

🌶️ More tears fall down his face.

🌶️ “I’m ugly. Who could love me?”

🌶️ You opened the door to Dabi and your apartment.

🌶️ She set down the groceries on the counter. You lived with Dabi. You weren’t a villain like Dabi, but knew what he did. You didn’t care.

🌶️ So what he’s a villain? He loves me, I love him.

🌶️ Truthfully, Dabi saved you from your abusive family. You’ve been with him since, and he’s made you feel nothing but love.

🌶️ 'Speaking of Dabi, where is he?’

🌶️ Perhaps he took a nap? Villainy can be hard. Grabbing the stuff you got him at the store, you head up to your shared bedroom.

🌶️ What you find, tears you up.

🌶️ “Dabi, what happened?”

🌶️ Dabi was sitting at the edge of the bed, head in hands, crying.

🌶️ You sit next to him and put your petite hand on his shoulder.

🌶️ “Baby, what happened?”

🌶️ “Don’t touch me.”

🌶️ He moves over so your hand falls.

🌶️ It hurt, feeling rejected, you sighed. But you couldn’t focus on yourself.

🌶️ Your strong, Dabi, who never cries, was crying. You wanted to help him.

🌶️ Running your fingers through your hair distressfully, you take in his sight.

🌶️ You noticed how his sight kept going to the mirror, looking at his reflection.

🌶️ You weren’t an idiot. You put two and two together. Even the strongest and toughest could be insecure.

🌶️ You sit down next to him again. “Baby,” you said so breathlessly.

🌶️ “I love you. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I love you, your so perfect.”

🌶️ He snaps at you.

🌶️ “No, you don’t. I’m a monster. I’m ugly.”

🌶️ Letting a tear fall down, you run your fingers through his hair.

🌶️ “You're not ugly. You're the most handsome guy I’ve ever met. So some people think your scars look bad? I think they’re hot. They complete your look! They make you look beautiful!”

🌶️ “They think your Staples are tacky? Fuck them! I love your Staples. They. Are. So. Fucking. Hot!.”

🌶️ You proceed to kiss each of his Staples, and scars.

🌶️ He smiles slightly. “You think they’re Fucking Hot?”

🌶️ “Oh yeah. They’re a whole snack!”

🌶️ “A snack huh? I’ll show you a snack.”

🌶️ He pins you, to the bed, and kisses up your neck, all the way to your ear.

🌶️ “I love you, you never fail to make me feel perfect, even when I’m not.”

🌶️"Hey, you are perfect, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.“


	45. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Dabi Part 2

🌶️ Dabi had been getting better with his insecurities. He ignored when people said stuff. But when Shigaraki said something, he tried not letting it get to him. But it did.

🌶️ He tried not to cry once he got home but he did.

🌶️ You were home but he didn’t know it. You went to greet him home but were met with his cries.

🌶️ “Baby what’s wrong?”

🌶️ “ **Nothing,”** he hides behind a grumble. You knew instantly.

🌶️ “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation again. Or about to at least.”

🌶️ You wipe his tears off his face and hug him.

🌶️ “Baby you are perfect. So beautiful. I thought we were making progress? What happened?”

🌶️ “ **We are making progress! Shigaraki just made a comment on my staples that’s all... I’m sorry.”**

🌶️ “Damn Shit-araki. Don’t apologise. You’ve nothing to apologise for. God, I’m gonna kill him.”

🌶️ He chuckled. He knew you weren’t gonna kill him. You weren’t even a villain. You were innocent. But that didn’t mean your empty threats weren’t adorable.

🌶️ “ **Do you love me?”**

🌶️ He knew the answer.

🌶️ You knew the answer.

🌶️ He just needs reassurance.

🌶️ “Of course I love you.”

🌶️ You kissed his cheek.

🌶️ You grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.

🌶️ “C' mon I’m gonna show you all the love in the world.”

🌶️ “ _ **Whipped.”**_ He muttered.

🌶️ “Don’t make me regret this.”


	46. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + S/O's Protective Pet. [Head Canon]

🌶️ You and Dabi have been dating for a while now.

🌶️ You knew he was a Villian, although you were not a Villian, the relationship was great.

🌶️ You guys constantly showed each other love. Love Dabi didn’t think he could ever have. It was blissful.

🌶️ But now you wanted him to meet your Pet.

🌶️ Dabi showed up at your apartment.

🌶️ He knocked on the door, he wanted to just blast it down and see you, but knocking was the respectful thing.

🌶️ You opened the door and kissed his cheek.

🌶️ “Come in.”

🌶️ You said smiling. He loved your smile. It was angelic.

**🌶️ “Where’s your pet?”**

🌶️ Truthfully Dabi thought making a big deal out of meeting your pet was stupid. But he made a big deal out of it for you.

🌶️ Your Yorkie came running to Dabi and started barking.

🌶️ “Shush [Dogs Name] this is Dabi, he’s niceish.”

🌶️ Your dog stops barking but keeps growling.

🌶️ “He’s just gotta warm up to you.”

🌶️ You kiss Dabi on the lips this time.

🌶️ “Sit down, I’ll go get something to drink. Make yourself comfy, what’s mine is yours.”

🌶️ Dabi watches you leave the room then starts talking to the dog.

**🌶️ “Your gonna start liking me whether you like it or not.”**

🌶️ The dog keeps growling.

🌶️ Dabi growls back.

🌶️ The dog whimpers and lays down.

🌶️ Dabi smiles on pride. Animals were not his forte, but he would deal with one for you.

🌶️ You came back in the room, drinks in hand.

🌶️ “Awe, he warmed up to you already.”

🌶️ You sat next to Dabi and leaned into him.

🌶️ He wrapped his arms around you.

🌶️ He smiled, “ **I guess he did.”**


	47. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + S/O w/Mermaids Quirk. [Head Canon]

🌶️ Much like Dabi, [Y/N] [L/N] was a villain in the league of villains.

🌶️ (Y/N) had an interesting quirk.

🌶️ Mermaids Quirk.

🌶️ You could transform into a mermaid in water. Not only that but you could communicate to water-based animals very well.

🌶️ Unfortunately, Mermaids Quirk was also known to many as The Sirens Quirk.

🌶️ As it is in folklore:

🌶️ Sirens had the beauty of a mermaid and the voice of such beauty. It is believed that sirens used their voice and powers to entrance and charm sailors and men to their deaths.

🌶️ Once your quirk appeared. You got bullied.

🌶️ A being of “Evil Powers,” “Villians Quirk,” they called it.

🌶️ You had never had bad intentions. You were kind-hearted.

🌶️ It got even worse for you. Your drunken father found out about your “Villians Quirk” and kicked you out.

🌶️ How could he let a thing such as you, a Seductress for evil, roam in his house?

🌶️ You had been living on the streets for quite some time. Stealing food, and all types of gang activity just to get by.

🌶️ You met Dabi a few years after that.

🌶️ Dabi happened to be walking by alley after a mission.

🌶️ He heard a scream. He heard a woman begging. He heard men.

🌶️ Now Dabi may have been a villain. He may kill people of all ages, races, and calibres, but he wouldn’t let innocent women get raped.

🌶️ Funny isn’t? He was a killer, but he just couldn’t stop by and let a woman get raped like that? Yet he’d have no problem killing women like that.

🌶️ Running into action, Dabi runs into the alley.

🌶️ But as he’s about to kill these men for doing this, he sees this woman, has already saved her self.

🌶️ This woman was standing and walking away.

🌶️ And the men?

🌶️ The two men had stabbed themselves.

🌶️ Mind Control Quirk?

🌶️ Hell it would be a crime if Dabi didn’t try to recruit you for the League of Villians

🌶️ Coming up to the women, he noticed she looked pretty hungry and dirty. But besides that she was pretty.

🌶️ “Hey, how’d you do that?”

🌶️ “Come any closer and I’ll do it to you.”

🌶️ “I’d like to see you try,”

🌶️ That was actually the start of a beautiful friendship.

🌶️ Dabi took you to the league of villains and you joined.

🌶️ A place where you could use your quirk without people criticising and hiding.

🌶️ It was awesome.

🌶️ And Dabi? He was the most supportive of them all.

🌶️ He was always there for you.

🌶️ If anyone gave you shit about your quirk he would intervene and kill them.

🌶️ Truth be told, Dabi loved your Quirk.

🌶️ It was powerful.

🌶️ He loved when you sang, it was beautiful and when he heard it took him to a place where it was peaceful.

🌶️ Away from his tragic past he’s never told anyone but you.

🌶️ Often you found yourself singing him to sleep.

🌶️ Though there were downsides to your quirk.

🌶️ N **SFW:**

🌶️ No shower sex, seeing as you had a tail when you touched the water.

🌶️ But Dabi found always found other ways to do it. ;)


	48. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi the brother figure. [Head Canon]

🌶️ You were in the League Of Villians.

🌶️ You were just a kid when you joined.

🌶️ You had been kicked out of home at a young age of 8, for having a powerful Quirk.

🌶️ Demons Quirk.

🌶️ It gave you the power to morph into a demon, summon demons, and possess people.

🌶️ It scared people. They called you evil. Including your own parents.

🌶️ After they kicked you out. You wandered on the streets.

🌶️ Shigaraki found you a month later.

🌶️ First, he planned to kill you.

🌶️ But upon seeing your Quirk he decided to recruit you.

🌶️ “Hey kid, how would you like to go somewhere you can have all the food and showers you want.”

🌶️ You’d been on the streets a month and barely had food and water. Absolutely no showers except the rain.

🌶️ Of course, you went with him.

🌶️ Upon arriving at the Villians HQ. Shigaraki left you to fend for yourself.

🌶️ Bringing you here was a gift, he needn’t look after some young brat.

🌶️ Ultimately no one in the League Of Villians wanted to look after a young child.

🌶️ So the job was left to Dabi.

🌶️ “WHY Do I have to look after i _t._  YOU brought i _t_ here.”

🌶️ Lots of attitudes, and eye-rolling, and yelling. But Shigaraki made him do it.

🌶️ ‘Hmm, stupid shitaraki, I’m a villain, not a baby sitter.’

🌶️ So from that day on. Dabi babysat Y/N unless of course, Toga takes her.

🌶️ Over the time Dabi spends with Y/N he gets attached

🌶️ Toga wanted to take you?

🌶️ “Back off Toga, Y/N is with me today.”

🌶️ He begins to see Y/N as a friend and little sister.

🌶️ You actually calling him brother.

🌶️ He’s protective off you

🌶️ That guy flirted with you? Or even stood to close to you?

🌶️ “Stay the Fuck away from Y/N or I’ll cut your Tongue off!”

🌶️ Going on missions and causing destruction together

🌶️ Always looking up to him, as you grew up.

🌶️ Wanting to just hang with him all the time.

🌶️ Him insisting you shouldn’t hang, or train with anyone but him.

🌶️ Once he actually lets you have a boyfriend, which is unlikely, he watches you guys like a hawk.

🌶️ No PDA or he’ll cut the guys hand off.

🌶️ One day he finds you crying from a broken heart.

🌶️ He comforts you.

🌶️ The word Comfort isn’t particular in his vocabulary.

🌶️ Later that night he leaves to find this guy and kills him.


	49. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + Christmas. [Head Canon]

🌶️ Being a villain, Dabi didn’t really like Christmas.

🌶️ He had no family to spend it with.

🌶️ There were a few Villians who liked Christmas. But Dabi didn’t really wanna spend it with them.

🌶️ But this year he had you.

🌶️ His precious princess, and light of the world.

🌶️ The only thing that brought him joy.

🌶️ Dabi had told you, he didn’t like Christmas and had no plans for it.

🌶️ However, that wouldn’t stop you from enjoying Christmas.

🌶️ When Dabi told you he wasn’t big on Christmas you had to change that.

🌶️ Even Villians deserve Christmas, right?

🌶️ You practically begged Dabi to let you put Christmas decorations up.

🌶️ All you got was an eye roll.

🌶️ After pestering, and pestering.

🌶️  **“Fine! Put a FEW up. I’m going to work.”**

🌶️ Dabi left your shared apartment and went to the league of villains.

🌶️ You had some work to do.

🌶️ First, you hung up a reef outside your apartment door.

🌶️ Second, you put up tinsel.

🌶️ Then you put up some stockings.

🌶️ Lastly, you put up a tree. You knew Dabi would throw a fit about a tree being in the house. So you had a fake tree.

🌶️ After you had decorations up. You started cooking.

🌶️ Snickerdoodles, kiss cookies, reindeer cookies, and cutouts. All the Christmas cookies you could find.

🌶️ Dabi walked in the door as you were frosting cookies.

🌶️ “ **I said a FEW Decorations.”**

🌶️ “This IS a few.”

🌶️  **“And what are these?”**

🌶️ You give a cheeky smile.

🌶️ “Cookies!”

🌶️ Dabi sighed. He k ew what you were doing.

🌶️ “ **I told you I don’t do Christmas.”**

🌶️ You pouted.

🌶️ “But... I made these just for you…”

🌶️ Dabi smiled on the inside.

🌶️  _‘Just for me huh?’_

🌶️ “ **Fine.”**

🌶️ Dabi put one on his mouth. He struggled not to smile.

🌶️ “ **I don’t do Christmas.”**

🌶️ You pouted. You just wanted to enjoy a Christmas with him.

🌶️ “ **But for you, I’ll make an exception.”**


	50. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + Straight forward S/O. [Head Canon]

🌶️ Dabi was dating [Y/N] [L/N]

🌶️ His favourite part about her was how dominant she was.

🌶️ You and Dabi we’re laying in bed.

🌶️ He leaned over and kissed you.

🌶️ This was no surprise, this was a usual morning for you guys.

🌶️ You kissed him back, but on the lips rather than the cheek.

🌶️ A make-out session starts to ensure, but then he pulls away.

🌶️ “Hey, I wasn’t done.”

🌶️ “ **We need to get going.”**

🌶️ “Well, I wasn’t done.”

🌶️ Leaning on to him. You suck a Hickie onto his neck.

🌶️ “Hmm, now I’m done.”

🌶️ Stuff like this he loved.

🌶️ When you’d order him or someone else around.

🌶️ When someone tried telling you, no, but you did it anyway.

🌶️ When you asserted your dominance.

🌶️ What he loved most was your bluntness. Your straightforwardness.

🌶️ It was so damn hot. Especially, for example, when you get jealous.

🌶️ Dabi and you were chilling at the Villians hideout.

🌶️ You left for one minute. ONE minute. To get a drink.

🌶️ You come back to find Toga flirting with Dabi.

🌶️ Aish, this girl.

🌶️ “Toga. Quit flirting with Dabi. Or I’ll show you how to really use a knife.”

🌶️ The girl scampers off. Clearly afraid of you. Honestly, you really don’t blame her, you should see the last person to defy you.

🌶️ “Clearly that Hickie wasn’t enough. We need to make more. C'mon. We’re going home.”


	51. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + Clingy S/O. [Imagine/NSFW]

It was around 2 AM when Dabi got home. It’d been a very long day of work. Very, tired and Irritated, Dabi tried to be quiet upon entering the house.

Just because he had a long shit day, doesn’t mean he can be a loud dick, resulting in waking up [Y/N]

You were everything precious to him. He’d be damned if he acted destructively and woke you up. You didn’t deserve that.

He slowly and quietly made his way to the microwave. He heated up the food you left in there for him.

Whenever he worked a long day he looked forward to this. You always saved some for him. He always ate it whether he was hungry or not.

He didn’t want you to think that he didn’t like your cooking, because he loved it. He also didn’t want you to think that he didn’t appreciate it. Because he did.

Dabi made sure to open the microwave 1 second before the timer went off so you wouldn’t wake up.

He made one vital mistake though. He didn’t look where he was walking. Dabi had stepped on a Tac.

**“Fuck.”**

He almost falls, but he swings his arm out to grab for support. Instead of getting support, he knocks over a vase.

 **“Dammit.”**  He muttered under his breath.

He bends down and picks up the pieces. When he looks up he sees you.

You stood in the doorway, rubbing your eyes a bit. Your hair is messy. You were wearing his favourite hoodie. Probably nothing on under it.

You carefully walked over to him. Making sure not to step on glass. Dabi dropped the glass pieces and walked over to you.

He didn’t trust you not to accidentally step on a piece, and he didn’t want you hurt.

You wrap your arms around him and bury your head in his chest. Smelling in his scent. It was like, burning fire, laundry soap, and something vanilla?

He must have used your shampoo again. He claimed it made him think of you.

“I heard a shattering sound, and you weren’t in bed, it scared me.”

Dabi noticed you shaking a bit. You were genuinely scared.

**“Hey, it’s okay. I accidentally broke a vase. That’s all. Calm down, take a deep breath.”**

He waited until your breaths calmed down and your body was less tense. He went to go finish taking care of the vase. But you wouldn’t let go.

**“Baby, I gotta clean the mess.”**

You wrapped your arms tighter around him.

“Mm, I just want you to hold me.”

He chuckles but holds you against his chest.

**“I don’t want you to step in it.”**

“You can clean it tomorrow.”

**“It was your favourite vase… You know, you one you called Vase in a fancy voice.”** _(V-Ah-Se.)_

Your shoulders tensed. But you still clung on.

“You jerk, you better buy me a new one.”

**“Haha, you're not gonna let go, are you?”**

“Nope. I missed you. I always miss you… Don’t you miss me?”

He brings his hands up to your cheeks. He slips two fingers under your chin and tilts it up. He pressed your lips together.

Your sweet cherry lips. He loved the cherry lip balm you used. It was like biting into fruit with every kiss.

You leaned into the kiss. Moaning a little.

“Mmm.”

**“Kitten, of course, I miss you.”**

He drops to his knees, so his face is around your breast level. He lifts up the hoodie until it reaches just below your nipples. Some of your under breast revelled.

His earlier thought was right. There was indeed nothing under his stolen hoodie, except his favourite pair of your red patines. They showed a few inches of your cheeks and were lacy at the top.

He placed his hands on each of your ass cheeks and kissed right under your breasts.

**“I.”**

He trails his kiss down.

**“Always.”**

He trails it lower, right by your belly button.

**“Fucking.”**

He tails it even lower. Right above your pantie line.

**“Miss you.”**

Your fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed you. He moved his hands to your hips. He roughly pulled you forward. Not rough enough to hurt you though.

You were pushed up against him. His chin kneeing the top of your stomach. His face was almost in your breasts.

Almost.

He looked up at you. Lightly sliding his hands up your body. Fingers gliding softly on your cold skin. It was cold now, but it would be hot later.

He pushed the hoodie farther up. The bit protecting your nipples, now gone. Once the cold air hit them, they got hard. He cupped your [Breast Size] breasts.

He thought they were perfect. The perfect size, how soft they felt due to your lotion. The colour of your nipples.

He moved his thumb over your nipples. Rubbing light circles. He loved the way they felt when they were hard.

He looked you in the eyes.

**“Want me to show you how much I missed you kitten?”**

You moan out his name.

“Dabi.”

He brings his hands down and uses them to throw you over his shoulder. One hand on your ass, the other on the back of your thighs keeping you secure.

**“C' mon Kitten. I wanna hear you moan my name so loud, the neighbours hear.”**


	52. Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi + Jealousy. [Imagine]

_“Punish me, daddy.”_

He placed his hands on your hips and pushed you further in the house, slamming the door shut with his foot behind him.

He playfully bit your ear and whispered huskily.

 ** _“You won’t have the strength to walk to your office tomorrow once I’m done with you._** ”

You let out a quiet moan.

 _ **“He wanted you. Too bad for him, only I get to touch you like this.**_ ”

Dabi ran his fingers from your hips to your butt.

 _ **“Only I get to touch this ass.**_ ”

Dabi got on his knees and pulled down your shorts and panties in one swift motion.

 _ **“So beautiful, and only I get to touch.**_ ”

Dabi lifted you over his shoulder and rested his hand on your bare ass. He took you to the bedroom and tossed you on the bed. Careful not to hurt you.

He pulled your shirt off. Impatient at your bra, he just burned it off, earning a whine from you.

“I liked that bra.”

 _ **“Daddy didn’t give you permission to talk.**_ ”

Dabi kisses your neck, while his hands roam your chest. He pinches and rubs your nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Teasing and playing until their hard, and sticking out.

He kisses from neck to your collar bone. Lowering his kisses until he reached your breasts.

He takes one nipple in his mouth and continues an attack on the other with his hand. He takes your chin and makes you look him in the eyes as he sucks, and nibbles on you.

He listens to you moan, the sound just filling him with lust.

**_“Only I get to touch and taste your breasts.”_ **

He littered hard kisses across your stomach to your slit, making sure to leave hickies. He slides two fingers into you.

**_“Your so wet for me.”_ **

You moaned and groaned and he pumped his fingers in and out of you. First fast, then slow, agonizingly slow. He rubs a circle around your clit, never quite pleasing you.

**_“Beg me, baby.”_ **

“Please daddy. Ugh, please daddy, I need you. I need you to pleasure me, daddy.”

Your pleads made him so horny. He pumped his fingers in and out of you at a fast pace. He started to orally pleasure you. He ran his tongue over your clit. It made you shiver, and scream in ecstasy.

“Daddy, can I cum?”

Dabi stopped pleasuring you as he could feel you about to orgasm. You whined as he did so. He shed his shirt and pants.

He lined himself up to you and pushed himself into you. Slow humps until you begged for him.

“Daddy, please go faster, ugh please.”

He fastened his pace and rammed into you at an inhuman pace. He pinched your nipples as he slammed into you. He watched your face twist in pleasure.

**_“You like Daddy’s big cock.”_ **

“Yes Daddy, I love it.”

He could feel you tighten around his cock, he knew you were about to orgasm. He loved the way you felt around him. Your tight slit, hugging his fat, thick cock.

**_“Cum with me baby.”_ **

Dabi felt his cum explode inside you, and you screamed in pleasure as you cummed on his cock. He smiled, knowing he pleasured you enough to make you scream. It was an ego booster.

He lied you down on the bed and cleaned up excess cum with and towel. He wrapped a blanket around you and kissed your forehead.

**_“Daddy’s gotta go run some errands, I’ll be back soon. Rest up.”_ **


	53. Tomura Shigaraki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura + Death. [Head Canon]

✋ You and Shigaraki we’re both Villians.

✋ Never had you guys said the L word.

✋ Despite being there for each other through everything.

✋ Even when he annoyed you.

✋ You and Shigaraki had your final battle.

✋ The final battle against the Hero’s that is.

✋ Here Shigaraki was in your arms. Enjoying his last breath.

✋  **“I, uh, I love you.”**

✋ Letting the tears fall down. This was never supposed to happen.

✋ You were never supposed to join the Villians.

✋ You were never supposed to fall in love.

✋ It was at that moment. Looking at him.

✋ You made a promise.

✋ “I love you too.”

✋ Creasing his cheek.

✋ You swore to yourself.

✋ You would never rest until you avenged him.


	54. Tomura Shigaraki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura + Jealousy. [Head Canon]

✋ You’ve been dating Shigaraki for a while now.

✋ Although it’s been great, sometimes you had a hard time with him always being busy.

✋ You were a civilian, but very antisocial, that’s what drew Shigaraki too you. With that being said. You had no friends.

✋ With your lover gone and no friends, you often found yourself lonely

✋ So you went and found yourself a friend. 

✋ Thus you started hanging out with Kurogiri. he worked with Shigaraki and they were somewhat friends, right? He couldn’t possibly get mad. 

✋ You were bored.

✋ Had no work, no one to hang out with, and your boyfriend was busy doing Villian stuff.

✋ So you had an idea: Visit your boyfriend at work.

✋ So you went to the Villians hideout.

✋ “Shigaraki.”

**✋ “[Y/N.] What are you doing here?”**

✋ You frowned. He didn’t sound happy.

✋ “I wanted to see you. I was bored.”

✋ **“I can’t see you right now. I have important work. Go home. I’ll see you later.”**

✋ Shigaraki left the room.

✋ You were gonna go home. But you saw Kurogiri.

✋ “Kuro.”

✋ “[Y/N], Hello, does Shigaraki know your here, shall I get him?”

✋ “He said he’s busy.” You pouted like a little kid.

✋ “Well, I’m not busy.”

✋ “Great.” You smiled.

✋ So you and Kurogiri hung out, despite Shigaraki telling you to go home.

✋ Shigaraki came back to the Villians hideout.

✋ He was pissed.

✋ That damn Deku kid came and ruined everything.

✋ Shigaraki just couldn’t wait to get home and see [Y/N.]

✋ Except when he got back to the Villians hideout. She was there.

✋ He had strictly told her to go home.

✋ But she stayed with Kurogiri?

✋ She was practically all over him.

**✋ “I thought I told you to go home.”**

✋ He tried being calm for her sake.

✋ “I was, but I ran into Kurogiri.”

✋ He scoffs.

**✋ “Kurogiri? DO you have any idea how dangerous it is for her to be here!?”**

✋ Although it was dangerous. That’s not why he was upset. He was mad that another man was spending time with you. So he snapped.

**✋ “You were supposed to meet me a half an hour ago Kurogiri. It’s your fault the mission went Awhole.”**

✋ He glared at Kurogiri.

**✋ “I should remove you from the league of Villians.”**

✋ He got in a fighting stance. Ready to kill Kurogiri.

✋ But you intervened.

✋ “Baby… Hey…. It's okay.”

✋ You wrapped your arms around him.

✋ “Take some deep breaths. Let’s just go home.”

✋ You kiss him.

✋ He got less tense.

**✋ “Yes. Let’s go home.”**

✋ Giving one last glare to Kurogiri. He and [Y/N] leave.


	55. Tomura Shigaraki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Tomura. [Imagine]

You had just gotten home. You barely had time to fully open the door to Shigaraki and yours shared apartment, before he’s launched him self on you.

“Whoa, at least help me put the groceries away first.”

**“But I want a hug first.”**

“Groceries.”

Grumbling agitatedly, he grabbed the bags and helps put them away. You give him a small peck on the cheek. He pouted unsatisfied.

You start cooking dinner when he wraps his arms around you.

“Mmm. Hi there.”

You say while turning your head to kiss him. He deepens the kiss. Licking your lip and asking for entrance. You decide to tease him a little and pull away.

“Baby, I have to cook dinner.”

**“OR, you can be dinner.”**

He lifts you over his shoulder.

“Shig put me down now. Right now.”

**“Nope, I’m feeling a bit neglected, you need to fix that.”**

“Mhmm, take out food and a rental movie?”

**“The movie has to be about Villians.”**

“Anything, for you, my clingy baby.”


	56. Momo Yaoyorozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Momo + Soldier S/O  
> [Edited: 5-4-19]

You were born without a quirk. Like others born without quirks, you still wanted to do good. You weren’t 21 yet, so you weren’t qualified for a police job.

The whole fireman thing didn’t work out either. So you ended up signing up for the army. You only had one problem. You had to tell your girlfriend, Momo Yaoyorozu.

**-**

“Momo? Can we talk?”

You and Momo grew up knowing each other. You were best friends, lovers, practically soulmates. You went to the same school before she went to the UA, and lived next to each other your whole lives.

**“Sure.”**

Momo smiled at you and sat on your bed next to you.

“I finally figured out what I want to do with my life.”

**“That’s great. I know you’ve been so worried about what to do since your quirkless. But I knew you’d figure something out.”**

“I signed up for the army.”

**“You did what?! Why would you do that? You could get killed?”**

“Just calm down. I know you’re scared… But the chances are I won’t see any actual action, everyone is afraid to attack the country that has heroes like Endeavour and Present Mic. I really wanna do this.”

**“Okay. If you truly want to do this… I’ll support you.”**

**-**

Momo worried about you every day. You were deported to go [Destination.]

She was worried about your health, worried you’d get killed, but she supported you none the less.

She paced back in forth in her room with her phone in her hand. She was waiting for you to call. You called every night at 9 PM.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz,_

Momo quickly picked up her phone.

**“Hey,”**

“Hey.”

**“How’s your health? Are you doing okay?”**

“My healths great.”

**“I miss you.”**

“I miss you too. It’s just five more months.”

**“I’m counting down the days.”**

**-**

Momo anxiously waited at the train station. You were due to be home today. It’d been nearly a year away from each other.

Once she saw you, she ran towards you. You drop your bag and catch her in your arms. You wrap your arms around her, and she rests her head in your neck.

No matter how scary it was, she supported you. Because she knew you’d always come home to her.


	57. Shoto Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Shoto Todoroki + #5 Things I Love About You  
> [Edited: 5-4-19]

**#1 - The Way You Kiss Things Better**

Shoto and you were best friends. You both came from rich families and grew up in the same neighbourhood.

Six-year-old Shoto Todoroki and you were friends. Despite his train crazy father, he found time to sneak out of the house and play with you.

This time when he came to see you, he had a fresh scar on his face. Although he was only six, he knew his father was a monster. But he didn’t understand why his mother would throw boiling water on him.

He knocked on your door and your mother answered the door, you hidden behind her legs. Once you saw Shoto, you leave the comforts of your mother and pull him in the house.

Shoto kinda envied how you had such a caring mother you could hide behind.

“Shoto, what happened to your eye?”

Shoto subconsciously touched his eye, where his scar is. He wasn’t sure if he should say what happened, but he trusted you.

**“My mom poured boiling hot water on me.”**

Your face looked so sad, and your heart ached for Shoto. You couldn’t imagine having a mother who could do such things.

“Oh, can I kiss or better?”

Shoto couldn’t tell what it was he was feeling when he saw your sad face after what he told you. But a small hue graced his cheeks while your 5-year-old lips kissed the bandage over his eye.

Shoto would in the future years associate this feeling with love.

**#2 - They Way Your Protective**

You and Shoto started UA together. Both getting in by recommendation. Being neighbours and best friends, you walked together every day.

Every day, Shoto would offer to carry your bag, but you always declined. School bags were very heavy, you thought it wouldn’t be fair for him to carry both of your bags.

Upon first arriving at UA you made many friends, Shoto was less than pleased to say he was jealous.

However, you stood by Shotos side throughout the school days, barely parting. You always remained Shotos best friend, and he was yours.

It wasn’t until one month of attending UA, you and Shoto had the displeasure of meeting class 1-B’s Neito Monoma.

_“So you’re at the top of class 1-A? HA. What a joke. Can you even see properly with that scar.”_

You saw how stunned Shoto was after being insulted. You were having none of that. How dare this, over-gelled prick insult your best friend.

You started to stomp over towards Neito to rip him a new one. He was gonna regret ever opening his mouth.

“Listen here you god-damn colossal asshole. I’m gonna punch you so fucking hard your teeth break.”

You took a step closer ready to pounce on him. Out of the two of you, you were always the hot-headed one.

“I’m gonna use my [Quirk Type] on you. Your gonna regret-”

Shoto seemed to snap back to reality. He clamped his hand over your mouth and used his other arm to hold you back.

Although Shoto liked how you got protective of him, he didn’t want you getting in a fight for him.

**“You need to learn to think first, act later.”**

“I am thinking. Thinking of beating that punk ass bitch! He insulted you!”

 **“It’s okay. My little hero, let’s go home.** ”

“Shut up, I’m still angry.”

Shoto decided then, he liked how you got riled up on half of protecting him. How you were ready to defend him. It made him feel special. Was this what love felt like?

**#3 - The Way You’re Forgiving**

You and Shoto barely separated. That included during UAs Sports Festival. Of course, you promised to give each other your all if you got paired against each other.

However, you stayed together, that of course excluded during battles. But you stayed to the side and cheered each other on.

You were there when Izuku confronted him about his left side.

“He’s right you know. Your left side IS yours. Not your fathers.”

He used his left side, and when he saw you cheering him on, he made a decision. He was gonna go see his mother.

After the UA festive, Shoto asked you to go with him.

**“I wanna do something, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea. You’ll probably think it’s a bad idea.”**

“What is it?”

**“I wanna see my mother.”**

“Okay.”

**“Okay? So you’ll go with me?”**

“If you want me to…”

**-**

Shoto ended up taking you to see his mother. He was nervous. He hadn’t seen his mother since she poured hot water on him. Since she scarred him.

He was worried about you. You particularly hated his mother for scarring him. But he couldn’t imagine going to see his mother without you.

Shoto awkwardly stood in his mother’s room. You holding his hand for comfort.

_“I’m sorry, Shoto. I’m sorry for pouring that water on you. But you have to understand, your father abused me, he mentally destroyed me.”_

You rubbed circles into Shotos hand and smiled at him. As if to say,  _‘It’s okay. You can forgive her.’_

**“It’s okay mom. I forgive you. I’m also sorry, for not forgiving you all this time. For not coming to see you.”**

Shoto looked at you and smiled. He didn’t think he would have ever have gone to see his mom if it weren’t for you. You gave him the strength to forgive her. He knew you forgave her, so he did too.

**#4 - The Way Rain Looks On Your Skin.**

You and Shoto were dating now. You had just gotten out of UA. You were about to be heroes, you just needed to sign up for an agency.

You hadn’t told Shoto yet, but several agencies from America were seeking you out. You were considering accepting.

You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair. You were going to tell him today. You heard Shoto knock on your bedroom door. You smiled and looked over at him.

Shoto looked anything but happy. He was angry. You saw papers in his hands. The agency papers. Your stomach dropped.

**“When were you gonna tell me about this?”**

“Soon…”

**“Are you seriously considering this?”**

“Well, um, kind of…”

**“How could you be so selfish. Our careers are just starting, and you wanna leave me?”**

“There are plane trips, and we’ll still see each other.”

**“It’s not the same.”**

“I don’t get why you’re getting so mad! Your right.  _OUR_  careers are starting. I have to think of my career too. It’s not just you in this relationship.”

Shoto stormed out of your house and you followed him. You weren’t gonna let him leave without finishing this conversation.

Even though it was raining outside you followed him.

“I don’t wanna leave you, but you have to understand, we’re both gonna have to sacrifice things for this relationship to work. It can’t be one-sided. Or it’s over”

Shoto turned around and looked at you. His eyes softened at the sight of you. You were soaked to the bone in clothes unsuited for the weather.

**“I’m sorry. I don’t want us to be over. I’m just scared. I don’t wanna lose you. How can I protect you, if your miles away?”**

Shoto wrapped his arms around you.

**“If you decide to go, I’ll support you.”**

Shoto couldn’t help but think how beautiful the rain looked while it cascaded down your skin. He wiped some of the water off your face. He knew here, that he loved you irrevocably and that he always has.

**#5 - The Way You Smile**

Over the years you and Shoto stayed together. You made it work through the ups and downs. That’s why Shoto asked you to marry him.

He watched as you walked down the aisle, your beautiful white dress flowing behind you. You had Momo, Mina, and Uraraka as your bride maids.

Izuku, Kirishima, and even Katsuki were the best men. How he got Katsuki there as the best man was beyond your knowledge.

You all remained friends throughout the years. You even had Denki as the Officiator.

You began your vow.

“Shoto, I have loved you since we were kids.-”

You were interrupted. Endeavour was there. Who even invited him? Must have been a misprint.

_“Shoto! Don’t marry this woman. You can still walk away. I have a dozen, girls who would make great wives to breed powerful children.”_

**“You know what? No one actually gives a shit about what you have to say, just leave.”**

You stuck your tongue out at Endeavor. What a childish bride you were, but that’s why he loved you. You finished your vows.

Shoto was nervous but your smile calmed him.

**“[Y/N], I didn’t know it at the time, but when we were 5 & 6, I loved you. I loved you, even more, when you tried fighting Neito for me. I realized it when you went with me to see my mom. It grew when had our first fight. I love you, I’ll always love you, but as a wife instead.”**

You smiled at Shoto and kissed him. It was that smile. Shoto loved it. It could calm raging seas. It gave him hope. He knew. He knew that you were the one. That you would be together forever.


End file.
